Princesa Ying Yang
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: Quando a vida te da dois caminhos diferentes para traçar, qual você escolheria? Agora eu vou honrar meu nome e fazer de tudo para que Oka-san fique bem. Otou-san disse que um Uchiha não volta com suas promessas.  .:: CAPITULO 9 ::.
1. O começo

Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke-kun é todinho meu. ^.^

**Eu peço, por favor, que primeiro leiam todo o capitulo pra depois verem se vale ou não à pena ler essa fic. XD**

"_Pensamento"._

- fala.

* * *

**Princesa Ying Yang **

**Capitulo um: O começo**

Ela nasceu em um dia chuvoso, dia 30 de novembro, em plena guerra mundial, não era uma época muito boa pra uma garotinha nascer. Nesse mesmo dia seu pai, Uchiha Sasuke, estava lutando com o atual Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, que também era padrinho dela.

Tsunade-sama a quinta Hokage, estava fazendo seu parto com a ajuda de Yamanaka Ino e Hyuuga Hinata, suas madrinhas. Logo depois que ela nasceu, sua mãe, Haruno Sakura, desmaiou. Seu pai fez um clone das sombras, e a tirou dos braços de sua mãe. Ele tinha fundido sete bijuus, e os selou no pequeno bebe que era ela.

Um sapo avisou Naruto, que o bebê que estava nos braços de Uchiha Sasuke, era Sasame. Naruto fez de tudo pra tirá-la dos braços de Sasuke antes que ele fizesse o selo, mas não conseguiu. Depois que o selo foi feito seu pai estava com pouco chacka, só por isso Naruto conseguiu salva-la, se não hoje ela estaria vivendo com o seu pai. Sasame agradece eternamente Naruto por isso.

Sua mãe, Sakura, nunca deixou ninguém saber quem era seu pai, alem de ela e Sasame, isso é o que Sasame pensa. Mas como toda regra tem a sua exceção, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei e Tsunade-sama também sabiam.

Seu pai tentou tira-la de Sakura quando ela tinha cinco anos, ele não conseguiu, sua mãe usou todas as suas forças pra protege-la, a conseqüência foi que logo depois ela entrou em coma. Sasame a visita todos os dias no hospital. Agora ela mora com Tsunade-sama, Tsunade a criou como sua neta, já que Sakura era como uma filha pra ela.

Apesar de tudo, Sasame não odeia seu pai. O que ela quer é botar juízo na cabeça dele. O que ela _mais_ _quer_ é que sua mãe acorde, ela sente falta de estar no colo dela, ou Sakura a colocando pra dormir. Você pode achar estranho, uma garota de doze anos querendo isso, mas é a pura verdade. Hoje eles vão anunciar na academia os times. Todos estão loucos pra começar as missões.

***

Sasame levantou da cama, e foi se arrumar. Há dias ela estava ansiosa esperando o dia de hoje, finalmente saberia qual era sua equipe, e logo estaria cumprindo missões. Ela tinha o sonho de ser uma ninja medica tão poderosa quanto sua mãe e Tsunade-sama. Há muito tempo Tsunade-sama vinha a ensinado. Sasame era um gênio na arte da cura. Ela tinha a mesma força monstruosa que sua mãe e sua sensei.

Ela estava de frente ao espelho de seu quarto. Ela herdou os olhos e a testa de sua mãe, mas o resto era a cara de seu pai. Ela vestia um short preto que ia até a metade da coxa, com uma blusa justa vermelha com o símbolo do clã Haruno nas costas, ela usava uma faixa vermelha na testa, que logo seria substituída pela sua bandana. Seus cabelos negros iam pouco abaixo do ombro.

- Sasame venha tomar seu café da manha. – Tsunade gritou lá de baixo.

- Já vou Tsunade-obaasan. – ela gritou de seu quarto.

Tsunade odiava ser chamada de velha, obaasan, vovó. Mas ela adorava quando Sasame a chamava assim. A menina trouxe muita alegria pra vida da quinta Hokage.

Ela desceu as escadas e se encaminhou a cozinha. Tsunade depositou um beijo na testa da garota quando ela sentou-se à mesa.

-Ansiosa? – Tsunade falou quando notou a menina batucando os dedos na mesa.

- Um pouco. – ela estava nervosa e muito ansiosa, mas não queria admitir. Ela por fora podia se parecer com o pai fisicamente, mas emocionalmente era a copia perfeita da mãe. – Eu vou indo. – ela deu um beijo na testa da obaasan e saiu.

No caminho ela parou no hospital, ela foi direto pro quarto de sua mãe. Sakura parecia uma princesa encantada dormindo profundamente naquela cama. Os seus cabelos cor de rosa iam até a sua cintura, ao seu lado estava sentado Naruto. Sasame entrou no quarto, passou por Naruto e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Ohayo Naruto-kun. – Sasame sentou-se na cama ao lado de sua mãe.

- Ohayo Sasame-chan. – Naruto bagunçou o cabelo dela. Ela o olhou feio, ele sabia que garotas odiavam quando bagunçavam seus cabelos.

Sasame pegou uma escova que tinha ao lado da cama de sua mãe e começou a pentear o cabelo de Sakura. Ela dividiu o cabelo da mãe e fez duas tranças.

- Sabe você é muito mais parecida com a sua mãe. – Naruto disse a olhando.

- Eu sei, por fora a copia do meu pai, por dentro a copia da minha mãe. – ela sorriu de canto.

- Sempre quando eu ou seu pai nos feriamos, sua mãe sempre vinha nos visitar. Trazia uma flor quase todos os dias. – Naruto estava com um olho no passado.

Quando Naruto beijou Hinata, pela primeira vez ele notou que o que sentia por Sakura era amor. Mas não amor de amantes, mas sim amor de melhores amigos, irmãos.

- AH! – Sasame olhou pro relógio ao lado da cama e saiu correndo. – Tchau Naruto-kun, eu tenho que ir ou se não vou me atrasar. – ela depositou um beijo na testa do padrinho e saiu correndo.

Sasame saiu em disparada pra academia. Por sorte ela tinha herdado a velocidade do pai. Quando chegou à academia o sensei ainda não estava. Viu que tinha um bando de meninas brigando pra sentar ao lado de Jiraya. Jiraya era o filho de Naruto-kun, e também seu melhor amigo. Ela ainda não sabia, mas se sentia realmente atraída por ele.

Ao lado de Jiraya estava sentado Yushiro. Yushiro e Jiraya eram melhores amigos, Yushiro é o melhor aluno da academia ele se esforçou muito pra passar no teste. Já Jiraya passou de raspão, ele era tão péssimo aluno quanto o pai. Sasame passou pelo bolo de garotas, e se sentou na mesa, entre os dois rapazes, os mais bonitos e disputados da classe. Jiraya tinha os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis como seu pai. Yushiro tinha madeixas ruivas, e olhos castanhos.

- Ohayo. – Sasame disse e deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um. ^^

As garotas morriam de inveja dela. Uma garota bonita, alegre, ótima ninja, e melhor amiga dos gennis mais desejados de Konoha.

- Ohayo Sasame-san – Yushiro disse. Ela apenas sorriu pra ele.

- Ohayo. – Jiraya disse.

Ela notou o olhar de ódio das meninas ao seu redor. Apenas abanou pra elas.

- HEY EU IA SENTAR AI! – elas disseram e uníssono. Ò.Ó

– Se vocês quiserem podem tentar me tirar daqui – Sasame disse. Ela mostrou a língua pra elas.

- Como você é má. – Yushiro disse.

- Eu não sou má, apenas direta. – ela disse cruzando os braços.

- Admita que você está com ciúmes – Jiraya disse sorrindo se virando pra encará-la.

- Claro Jiraya – ela disse aproximando seus rostos – eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por você – ele estava com a boca a centímetros da dela, o podre garoto pensou que ela iria beijá-lo, mas ao invés disso ela deu um soco na cabeça dele.

- Sasame-chan, você é tão cruel – Jiraya. T.T

- Isso que você ganha ao falar besteiras, baka. – Ò.Ó

Jiraya ia responder, mas nessa hora Iruka-sensei entrou na sala. Ele pediu silencio. As meninas enfurecidas se dirigiram pros lugares vagos. Iruka-sensei começou a dar um discurso sobre como era importante saber as regras e todo aquele blábláblá de professor.

- Agora eu vou anunciar os times. – Iruka-sensei disse. Nessa hora todos começaram a prestar atenção nele.

Todas as meninas da classe estavam torcendo pra ficar na mesma equipe de Jiraya e Yushiro. Já os garotos queriam estar na equipe de Sasame.

- E agora a equipe sete: Haruno Sasame. – Sasame quase pulou da cadeira quando ouviu o seu nome. – Uzumaki Jiraya e Kinomoto Yushiro.

- Fala sério Iruka-sensei, eu vou estar no time destes dois bakas? – Sasame disse.

- Eu que deveria dizer isso – Yushiro disse, dando sorrindo de canto.

Sasame o acertou com os punhos na cabeça.

- Ai! – Yushiro colocou as mãos na cabeça. T.T

- Isso que você ganha por falar besteiras, baka. – Sasame o mostrou os punhos.

- Hahaha – Jiraya começou a rir de Yushiro.

- Era pra eu estar no time do Jiraya-kun – as garotas começaram a dizer

- Hei era pra mim estar no time da Sasame-chan, não esses bakas. – um garoto sussurrou no fundo da sala.

As garotas encaravam Sasame como se a pudessem matar com o olhar. Já os garotos, estralavam os dedos ao encarar Jiraya e Yushiro.

- Agora elas vão querer me matar. – Sasame cochichou pros dois.

- Você quer dizer eles vão querer nos matar. – Jiraya disse.

"_Ai vai da merda."_ Yushiro pensou.

- Eu sinto muito, mas não tenho como mudar os times. – Iruka-sensei – Sapáramos vocês dessas formas pra balancear as equipes. – dizendo isso virou as costas pra eles e começou a anuciar a próxima equipe.

Depois de anunciarem todos os times, Iruka-sensei disse que mais tarde os todos iam conhecer seus senseis. Sasame e os garotos foram se sentar em um banco, acabaram por almoçar por lá. Todos estavam inquietos, loucos de curiosidade pra saber quem seria o seu sensei.

***

- Ele está atrasado. Ò.Ó– Jiraya estava inquieto, cansando até de tanto esperar.

- Calma ele logo vai chegar aqui. – Sasame estava tentando disfarçar a mistura de tédio e curiosidade em sua voz.

- Como vocês acham que ele é? – perguntou Jiraya.

- Sei lá, forte, corajoso, destemido. – Sasame começou a falar.

- Eu não sei se vai ser corajoso e destemido, mas forte com toda certeza afinal é um jounnin. – Yushiro disse.

Jiraya pegou uma linha que tinha em seu estojo de armas, e amarrou um pedaço na cadeira e outro na porta. Assim seu sensei iria acabar caindo. Pra finalizar ele colocou um apagador preso na porta, que acabaria por cair na cabeça do sensei.

- Isso não vai funcionar, nosso sensei é um jounnin. Ele é um ninja de alto nível, você só está perdendo o seu tempo. – Yushiro disse.

- Isso não vai prestar. – Sasame disse.

Um homem alto de cabelos negros ao entrar na sala acabou por tropeçar na linha e ao abrir a porta um apagador cheio de poeira de giz caiu em sua cabeça.

- Hahahahaha e. vocês... Dis-disseram que n-não ia funcionar. – Jiraya disse entre as risadas.

"_Esse cara é mesmo um jounnin?"_ Sasame pensou. O homem se levantou e os fulminou com os olhos. _"Não acredito que ela caiu nessa" _Yushiro pensou.

- Cala a boca Jiraya. – Sasame deu um soco em sua cabeça.

- AI, doeu Sasame-chan. T.T– Jiraya se lamentou.

- Era pra doer. – Sasame olhou pro seu sensei. – Desculpe pela idiotice do Jiraya, Sensei.

- Minha primeira impressão é que eu já odeio vocês. Ò.o.

- Isso é culpa sua seu baka. – Sasame deu mais um cascudo na cabeça de Jiraya.

***

Mas tarde os quatros estavam sentados na grama com a intenção de se apresentar.

- Se apresentem. – o sensei disse.

- O que você quer saber? – Jiraya perguntou curto e grosso, acabou levando um cascudo de Sasame. – Ai por que você me bateu agora Sasame-chan? T.T

- Por que você foi mal educado, têm que se tratar com respeito os mais velhos, principalmente seus superiores. – Sasame disse, ela mais parecia uma mãe ensinando bons modos ao filho.

- Vejo que temos alguém educado aqui. – o sensei sorriu pra Sasame. – Mas respondendo a sua pergunta. Digam nome, seus sonhos, o que gostam e o que não gostam. – ele acabou por tirar um livro da mochila. Sasame notou que ele a lembrava a alguém.

- Porque você não começa sensei? – Sasame perguntou, com um doce sorriso no rosto.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse. – Meu nome é Hatake Óbito- ele continuar falando, mas Sasame o interrompeu.

- Ah, eu sabia que você me lembrava a alguém. Você é filho do Kakashi-sensei com a Kurenai-sensei. Você é o irmão mais novo do Asuma. – Sasame falou sorrindo ao se lembrar.

- Você está certa. – Óbito disse.

- Quem é Kakashi-sensei? – Jiraya perguntou. Yushiro se obrigou a revirar os olhos diante da ignorância de seu colega.

- Hatake Kakashi, foi o sensei do seu pai e da mãe de Sasame. Ele quase foi nomeado pra ser Hokage. Ele nunca quis isso, mas quando iam o eleger, Tsunade-sama acordou do coma. – Yushiro disse.

- Serio? O_? – Jiraya perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- Você mais do que ninguém devia saber disso, é o filho do Hokage. – Yushiro disse.

- Calem a boca vocês dois. Deixem o sensei continuar. – Sasame disse.

- Continuando... – Óbito continuou. – Sonhos eu nunca pensei nisso, o que gosto e não gosto de fazer não os interessa.

Todos os três gennis ficaram com gotas na cabeça.

- Agora a sua vez loirinho. – Óbito disse.

- Meu nome é Uzumaki Jiraya, eu sou filho do sexto hokage. Meu sonho é me tornar um Hokage assim como meu pai e o meu avó. – Jiraya disse sorrindo. – Eu adoro comer lámem e odeio a comida do meu pai :/, mas em compensação a da minha mãe 8B.

- Você garotinha. – Óbito disse.

- Bem meu nome é Haruno Sasame. Eu não tenho sonhos, mas sim grandes objetivos. Que são: que minha mãe acorde do coma, colocar juízo na cabeça do meu e tirar a idéia de estúpida de vingança de lá e por ultimo, mas não menos importante, ser uma menica-nin tão boa quanto minha mãe e Tsunade-obaasan. – Ela dizia cada palavra com um sorriso no rosto. – Eu odeio ervilhas, e quando esses dois começam a discutir sobre que 'garota tem a bunda maior' ou 'que garota tem o peito maior'. – ela fez uma cara de desgosto ao falar isso.

Os garotos ficaram vermelhos a ouvir Sasame falando essas palavras, eles nunca achavam que ela estava ouvindo quando falavam sobre isso.

- A sua vez – Óbito falou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Meu nome é Kinomoto Yushiro. Meu sonho é ser um ninja muito poderoso, superar qualquer um já existente e principalmente ser capas chutar o traseiro dos caras da Akatisuki. O que eu odeio é ouvir o Jiraya falar sobre lámem e ouvir garotas falando de roupas e essas coisas femininas. – ele falou começando com uma expressão sonhadora e terminando com uma cara de desgosto.

- Garoto não é só você, todos os homens na face da terra, menos os com a pata quebrada acham isso. – Óbito olhou pra ele.

- Que legal obrigada por me darem essa indireta. – Sasame falou cruzando os braços.

* * *

_Em algum lugar no país da chuva._

Uma mulher com cabelos ruivos, que usava óculos, estava conversando com um homem com as feições escondidas por um capus.

- Você acha que esse plano vai dar certo? – a mulher perguntou.

- Sem a menor duvida Karin. – o homem disse. – Essa é a melhor forma de fazer o Uchiha pagar pelo que nos fez.

- Posso mandar chama-los? – Karin perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pode. Logo nossa vingança estará completa.

- Qual melhor forma de atingir Sasuke? – Karin perguntou.

- Nós vamos atrás dos dois bens mais preciosos dele!

- E quais seriam? – Karin perguntou.

- Sua filha, a doce Sasame e a única mulher que conseguiu doma-lo, Haruno Sakura. – O ambiente foi preenchido por uma risada maligna.

* * *

_Konoha_

- Amanhã nos reuniremos no campo de treinamento cinco, faremos um teste de sobrevivência. Estejam lá as cinco da manhã. – Óbito falou.

- Mas sensei, nós fizemos vários testes de sobrevivência na academia. – Jiraya disse.

- Esse será diferente, ele via decidir se você são capazes de se tornarem gennis. – ele deu um sorriso maligno. – Sugiro que não comam nada,se não quiserem vomitar. – ao dizer isso desapareceu. Deixando os três gennis a sua frente com olhares espantados.

* * *

**N/A: **_Ola meninas_

_Foi mau pelo atraso, época de provas. :/_

_Se vocês gostarem, ou tiverem alguma pergunta qualquer coisa. Por favor, mandem reviews._

_Se vocês estiverem gostando comentem._

_Só assim vira um capitulo novo._

_Mil beijos Até o próximo._

_Samy-chan._


	2. A verdade por trás dos fatos

**N/a:** Você deve estar achando estranho eu postar esse capitulo de novo. Mas eu fui notar só ontem que postei o rascunho do capitulo dois. Foi mau. Então esta ai finalmente o capitulo completo.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Princesa Ying Yang**

**Capitulo 02: A verdade por trás dos fatos**

Depois de se despedir de seu time, Sasame seguiu em direção a sua casa. Na geladeira havia um bilhete de Tsunade.

"_Fui ao hospital. Já volto"._

A garota após ler o bilhete abriu a geladeira, ela se serviu de um suco. E foi para o seu quarto. Ela começou a arrumar suas armas para o dia seguinte. Ela sabia muito bem que seu sensei disse pra eles não tomarem café da manha, com a intenção de deixar a missão mais difícil. Sasame podia ser muitas coisas, mas definitivamente ela não era uma baka.

Ela olhou pra cabeceira de sua cama. Ela pegou o porta-retratos que havia em cima da mesma. Nele continha uma foto de sua mãe e ela quando pequena. Sasame devia ter uns quatro anos na época. Ela estava com um enorme sorriu, a garotinha da foto se sentiu muito bem abraçada a Sakura. Elas estavam escoradas em uma cerejeira.

A imagem ficou linda dando contraste com os cabelos de Sasame e Sakura. Ela colocou o porta-retratos no lugar, e passou a mão pelo rosto notando que havia lagrimas deslizando sobre sua face.

Ela se levantou da cama após secar as lagrimas, e seguiu pro quarto da mãe. O quarto de Sakura era lindo aos olhos de Sasame. Com as paredes em tons de verde, e a cama com lençóis rosa. Tudo naquele quarto era a cara de Sakura.

Uma das muitas coisas que ela gostava ali, era a foto dos seus pais com Naruto-kun e Kakashi-sensei. Eles tinham a mesma idade dela quando bateram à foto, e por puro acaso, ou talvez por uma mão de Naruto, seu time e dos seus pais também era o time sete. E o sensei era um Hatake nos dois casos.

Ela abriu o guarda roupa da mãe, passou a mão por todas aquelas peças tão delicadas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ela estava prestes a fechar a porta do roupeiro, ela nota uma caixa cor de rosa, praticamente escondida no meio das roupas.

Se tiver uma coisa que ela herdou da mãe foi à curiosidade. Não resistindo pegou a caixa e se sentou à ela abriu a caixa, foi uma enorme surpresa. Dentro dela continha inúmeros diários, fotos dos seus pais, uma haiate **(N/a: bandana)** de Konoha, uma faixa vermelha. Ela notou que o haiate pertencia ao seu pai, pois era igual ao da foto.

Ela ficava mais impressionada a cada vez que notava os olhos de Sakura pra Sasuke. Todos diziam que seu pai era frio e cruel, mas a única coisa que ela viu naquelas pupilas negras foram solidão e tristeza, mas em algumas fotos quando Uchiha Sasuke estava olhando pra Sakura, Sasame notou que nos olhos do pai, havia um enorme brilho de paixão. Por ultimo ela ia abrir o diário, mas acabou por notar uma frase escrita na contracapa.

'_Só poderá ser aberto, por aqueles que não farão mal a alguém que amo'._

Sasame ficou intrigada, ela abriu o diário. A cada palavra que lia ela conhecia mais o coração de sua mãe. Aquele era o diário de Sakura entre seus dezesseis e dezessete anos. Quando Sasame virou a terceira pagina, ficou chocada com as palavras ali escritas.

_ "Eu sai de Konoha. Fui atrás do Sasuke-kun. Eu tinha que acha-lo, eu descobri algo terrível sobre Uchiha Madara. Ele apenas estava o usando, isso é uma coisa que eu já sabia. Mas quando eu descobri o porque, fui falar com Tsunade-sama, eu disse que as lembranças em Konoha estavam me entristecendo e pedi pra viajar por um tempo. Esse não foi o verdadeiro motivo pra mim sair de lá, mas sim o fato que eu tinha que impedir que o homem que eu amo, o único que eu amei, morresse pelos seus olhos."_

Sasame ficou intrigada com aquelas palavras, ela não entendia o que a mãe queria dizer com 'morrer pelos seus olhos'. Intrigada continuou sua leitura.

_ "Madara tentou com Itachi, mas não conseguiu, por isso estava mexendo com a mente do Sasuke-kun. Eu descobri a verdade por trás de Uchiha Madara, o segredo da sua imortalidade. O porquê dele ter pegado os olhos de seu irmão mais novo, o porquê dos Uchiha serem capazes de invocar a kyuubi. Uma mera kunouchi descobriu os segredos mais obscuros do clã Uchiha. É por isso que Madara está com Sasuke-kun, ele quer seus olhos, uma forma de ficar mais forte e manter sua imortalidade. Uma forma que impede ele de fique sego._

_ Agora eu finalmente entendi o que Naruto me disse sobre seu encontro com Itachi, algum tempo atrás. Agora eu entendo o porquê de Sasuke-kun ser um quadro em branco. Ele foi iludido, manipulado, só lhe contaram parte dos fatos. Agora eu decidi que irei encontrá-lo. Agora será a minha vez de pintar o quadro que é o seu coração._ _Eu irei tirar todo o negro, a escuridão e a solidão pintados nele. E irei substituir por rosa a cor do amor, verde a cor da esperança, azul a cor da fé, e muito amarelo pra lhe trazer muita alegria. Eu prometi a mim mesma, que não vou deixá-lo ser dominado pelas trevas. _

_ A final, não importa se eu acabe morrendo, mas eu me recuso que isso aconteça antes dele retomar para luz, que ao menos eu consiga trazer um pouco de alegria pra aquele coração cheio de dor e solidão."_

Sasame ficou impressionada com o que avia descoberto. Sua mãe era uma mulher muito mais forte, corajosa e destemida, do que ela pensava. Então era isso que Uchiha Madara queria tanto com seu pai. E sua mãe foi à única capaz de descobrir isso.

_ "Eu estava no país da Água, um informante meu disse que viu a TAKA, em uma aldeia na fronteira. Eu fui verificar se essa informação era verdadeira. O que eu encontrei naquele lugar me surpreendeu. Eu ouvi baralhos de espadas e kunais se chocando. Fui cautelosa ao me dirigir ao local. Eu fiquei paralisada quando vi Sasuke-kun lutando com um homem de olhos vermelhos, muito parecido com ele, provavelmente Uchiha Madara. Sasuke estava todo ensangüentado e cheio de cortes. Eu notei que ele estava prestes a desmaiar, mas Madara estava da mesma forma. O porquê deles estarem batalhando eu não sei, mas que aquilo ia acabar mau, ia._

_ Sasuke-kun estava quase desmaiando, eu vi um borrão na minha frente acertando Madara. Só depois fui notar que era Sasuke. Madara caiu no chão morto, mas Sasuke desmaiou logo em seguida. Eu fui em sua direção e comecei a analisa-lo, ele tinha cortes pelo corpo todo, quando eu fui tocar seu roto ele segurou minha mão e murmurou:_

_- S-Sakura."._

Sasame estava impressionada com o modo que seus pais se reencontraram. Ela não sabia que tinha sido daquela forma tão violenta. Ela nunca imaginou que seu pai tinha batalhado com Madara. Toda aquela história parecia uma mão do destino, justo na hora que seu pai mais precisou, sua mãe o encontrou.

_ "Eu o levei dali, mas antes me certifiquei que Madara estava morto. Levei Sasuke-kun pra pensão onde eu estava hospedada. O deitei na cama e comecei a curar seus fermentos. A primeira coisa que fiz foi cuidar de seus olhos, deles escorriam sangue. O limpei com uns panos e água morna, tirei sua camiseta e fiquei boquiaberta com a perfeição de seu corpo."._

Sasame olhou com nojo pra aquilo. "Meu deus, eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de saber da vida sexual dos meus pais. Isso vai ser um trauma pelo resto da eternidade". A garota pensou com desdém. Mas como a curiosidade era gigantesca para saber a verdade sobre seus pais, continuou com sua leitura.

_ "Depois que sai dos meus desvandeios, comecei a curar seus ferimentos. Sasuke-kun, estava muito pálido, ele deve ter usado quase todo o seu chacka. Era estranha a forma que eu estava reagindo a ele, era como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo. É a mesma sensação que eu senti há quatro anos atrás, desde a primeira vez que eu o vi, ele roubou meu coração sem a menor intenção de devolvê-lo."_

- Ai que fofo. – Sasame disse pra ela mesma. A garota estava adorando ler o diário da mãe, cada palavrinha era absolutamente romântica.

_"Eu o curei e o deixei descansando. Fiz uma barreira de proteção no quarto, de forma que ninguém poderia entrar. Peguei uma muda de roupas limpas e fui tomar um banho. Enquanto eu estava de baixo da água fui relaxando. Quem imaginaria que agora EU estava embaixo do mesmo teto de um vingador. E ainda por cima eu havia o curado por vontade própria. Eu sabia que não faria isso por homem nenhum apenas Uchiha Sasuke._

_ Quando voltei pro quarto fiquei o admirando por um tempo. Depois fui em sua direção ver se estava com febre. Ele estava meio quente, mas não chegava a ser grave. Quando eu ia tirar a mão do seu rosto, Sasuke-kun segurou meu pulso. Nós ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo, podia ter se passado dias, horas, minutos até mesmo meses que eu não teria notado. Eu estava perdida naquela imensidão de ônix._

_- Por que você não me matou? – Sasuke murmurou._

_- Eu nunca seria capaz de te matar. – eu disse._

_Ele tentou se levantar, mas eu não deixei. Ele me olhou com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade._

_- Você está muito fraco pra levantar. – eu disse fazendo-o se deitar. Ele estremeceu com o meu toque._

_- Me desculpe. – ele murmurou olhando pro teto._

_- Pelo o que? – eu não havia entendido._

_- Por tudo. – ele se sentou e me puxou pra ficarão seu lado. Na hora eu fiquei meio em choque, mas depois sentei ao seu lado. – Me perdoe por tudo que fiz pra você, eu me arrependo eternamente por não ter ficado em Konoha. _

_ Por essa eu não esperava, ele estava sendo totalmente diferente de antes. Ele estava demonstrando seus sentimentos, eu nunca achei que ia presenciar isso._

_- Você não tem porque se desculpar. Você fez o que acho que fosse certo mesmo sendo errado. – eu disse olhando pro chão._

_Ele colocou a mão no meu queixo e me encarou, nossos rostos estavam muito próximos, tão próximos que eu sentia sua respiração próxima a minha. Ele estava olhando pra minha boca, assim como eu estava olhando pra sua._

_- Eu me arrependo de não ter feito isso antes. – ele murmurou quando seus lábios estavam roçando os meus. _

_Eu abri a boca permitindo a passagem da sua língua. Ele segurou minha cintura, minhas mãos puxavam os seus fios negros. O que eu tinha sonhado quase minha vida toda estava acontecendo agora. Eu Haruno Sakura estava beijando o homem que eu tanto amo, Uchiha Sasuke."._

Sasame só não continuou lendo porque ouviu a porta da sala ser aberta. Ela levou a caixa, junto com os diários para o seu quarto. Depois de guardar as coisas desceu as escadas pra dar boas vindas a Tsunade.

- Boa tarde obaasan.

- Boa tarde pequena. – Tsunade deu um beijo na testa de Sasame.

Após comerem, Sasame foi pro seu quarto descansar, afinal amanha teria que acordar muito cedo.

* * *

_Em algum lugar da Vila da Chuva_

- Está tudo pronto Karin? – um homem encapuzado perguntou.

-Sim Madara. – a garota tinha um sorriso cruel na face.

- Ótimo traga a garota até mim. – Madara se encostou ao parapeito da janela.

Karin estava mais feliz o que nunca, finalmente poderia se vingar dos seus antigos companheiros da _TAKA_. Como ela almejava aquilo, faria cada um pagar pelo que fizeram a ela.

O primeiro serio o Uchiha que ao invés de escolher seu amor, escolheu o da rosada. Karin e Madara se uniram com alguns ninjas da vila da Chuva pra capturar a princesinha Uchiha.

Karin saiu do esconderijo acompanhada de três homens encapuzados. A única coisa que ela tinha em mente, era fazer o Uchiha pagar por tudo que a tinha feito sofrer.

* * *

_No dia seguinte_

Sasame levantou muito cedo naquele dia. A garota estava mais do que animada com que faria hoje. Ela jurou a si mesma que se sairia muito bem. Com esse pensamento positivo levantou da cama sorridente.

Ela se vestiu com a clássica blusa vermelha do clã Haruno, e um short preto que ia até a metade da coxa. Vestiu suas botas que iam até três dedos abaixo do joelho. E por ultimo amarrou o haiate no cabelo. Ela estava tão linda e delicada quanto a mãe.

A menina desceu lentamente as escadas. Ela já estava preparada pro que lhe esperava. Notou que Tsunade ainda estava dormindo. Ela preparou um café da manhã simples, mas muito saboroso. Após se alimentar se dirigiu pro campo de treinamento.

Ao chegar ao local notou seus dois companheiros de time sentados no chão com enormes caras de tédio. A garota não se segurou começou a rir. Os garotos ficaram com pontos de interrogação na cabeça.

- Porque você está rindo Sasame-chan? – Jiraya perguntou.

- Vocês não tomaram café da manhã não é? – ela perguntou quando conseguiu parar de gargalhar.

- Não – os dois responderam em uníssono.

- Como vocês são bakas. – quando notou que os garotos não haviam compreendido ela completou. – Ele falou isso pra ficar mais difícil pra vocês hoje.

- Fala sério. T.T – Jiraya choramingou.

- Eu não acredito que eu cai nessa ò.ó – falou Yushiro.

- Pra sorte de vocês eu sou uma pessoa prevenida. – Sasame tirou da sua mochila quatro barras de cereal e entregou duas pra cada um.

- Você é demais Sasame-chan – Jiraya disse enquanto mastigava.

- Come de boca fechada. – Yushiro disse lhe dando um cascudo. – Obrigado Sasame-san.

- De nada. – Sasame disse com um sorriso no rosto. Ela gostava de ajudar seus companheiros, mesmo eles sendo bakas às vezes.

_Duas horas depois..._

Os três genins estavam andando de um lado pro outro. O seu sensei disse que era pra eles estarem ali no por do sol, mas já tinha se passado duas horas e ele ainda não havia chegado.

- Mas onde ele está? Eu to cansado de esperar! - Jiraya disse.

Sasame estava cansada de tanto o ouvir repetir isso. Cansada de ficara de pé, ela se deitou na grama.

- Vocês sabiam que foi nesse lugar que meus pais e Naruto-kun fizeram seu teste pra ser aceitos como genins? – Sasame comentou olhando pro céu.

Os garotos se viraram pra prestar atenção nela.

- E também foi o lugar onde o Kakashi-sensei, os três Sannins. Não pareci estranho que justo nós três estaríamos fazendo a mesma coisa e no mesmo lugar? – Sasame se virou pra encará-los.

- Agora que você disse, é meio estranho mesmo. – Yushiro disse.

POW

Uma nuvem de fumaça aparece e saindo dela estava o sensei dos três.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADO! – os três gritaram.

- Foi mau, eu estava ajudando uma velhinha. – ele disse coçando a cabeça.

- Aham sei. ¬¬' – Sasame disse cruzando os braços. – Sem duvida você é filho do Kakashi-sensei.

- Bom, agora vamos ao teste. – Óbito assumiu uma postura seria. – Vocês vão ter que pegar esses guizos. – ele balançou dois guizos.

- Peraí, mas só tem dois e nos somos três. – Jiraya disse contando nos dedos.

- Isso quer dizer que um de vocês vai voltar pra academia. - Óbito disse cruzando os braços.

- O QUE? – disseram em uníssono.

- Foi o que vocês ouviram. Vocês vão ter que tirar os guizos de mim. u.u – Óbito disse – Vocês vão poder usar qualquer arma ou jutsu que quiserem, ataquem com a intenção de me matar. Vai começar quando eu dizer já.

- Um...Dois...Três...JÁ- dizendo isso desapareceu.

Sasame se virou pros garotos e disse.

- Vamos trabalhar em equipe, depois agente tira par ou impar pra ver quem fica com os guizos. – ela encarou serias os rapazes – Concordam?

Eles confirmaram com a cabeça pra logo depois se esconderem. Óbito assistia tudo, ele gostou do que os três concordaram.

* * *

**N/a:** Oi gente tudo bem?

Espero que tenham gostado e desculpa pela troca.

Vamos fazer um trato?

Quanto mais reviews vocês deixarem mais rápido e maior vai ser o capitulo.

**È bem fácil é só apertar esse lindo botãozinho ai em baixo!**


	3. Equipe

_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem o Naruto ia largar de ser bobo e logo a agarrar a Hinata e o Sasuke já teria se declarado pra Sakura há MUITO tempo.

* * *

_

**Princesa Ying Yang**

**Capitulo 03: Equipe**

Após os três genins fazerem o acordo, montaram um pequeno plano. Logo depois se escondera por entre as árvores. Sasame se escondeu debaixo de um arbusto. Já Yushiro e Jiraya nos galhos de uma velha árvore.

Óbito só observava, sabia que eram ótimas crianças, e amigos de infância, mas queria ver se eram bons ninjas. Ele se escondeu no solo. Só esperando pra ver se seus pupilos iriam o achar.

Sasame havia sentido o chacka de seu sensei se aproximar, ela olhou pra todos os lados e não o encontrou só restava uma alternativa. O chão.

A garota socou o chão com uma enorme quantidade de força, fazendo assim o solo rachar. E seu sensei ficar boquiaberto.

- Rá eu te achei! – a garota disse saltitando. Logo os dois garotos vieram pro lado dela.

- Me lembre de nunca encher você O.o – Yushiro falou, abismado com a tamanha força da garota.

- Vocês conseguiram me achar, mas vamos ver se são capazes de pegar os guizos. ¬¬' – Óbito disse.

Pra sua surpresa a garota começou a fazer sinais de mão, logo uma bola de fogo surgiu.

- M-mas c-como? O.O

- Herança de família – a garota respondeu ao seu sensei. Ela se virou pra Jiraya – Sua vez.

- Ótimo! – o garoto fez um bunshin no jutsu. Ele estava louco pra fazer a técnica que havia aprendido com o pai. – Rasengan

O garoto correu na direção do seu sensei e o acertou. Mas no lugar de óbito apareceu um kawarimi.

- Fala sério. ToT – o garoto ficou com raiva.

- Sasame onde ele está? – Yushiro perguntou a garota.

- Na copa daquela árvore. – a garota apontou pro norte.

Yushiro desapareceu e reapareceu na frente do seu sensei, o atingindo em cheio. Sasame e Jiraya correram naquela direção e seguraram seu sensei. Sasame conseguiu pegar os guizos, enquanto os garotos amarravam o jounin.

- Vejo que vocês me pegaram. ¬¬ – Óbito disse com carrancudo.

- Sim e você caiu direitinho. – Yushiro disse sorrindo. – E agora como vamos decidir quem fica com os guizos.

- Eu acho que a Sasame-chan merece um porque foi dela o plano, e quem conseguiu pegar os dois. – Jiraya disse cruzando os braços.

- Eu concordo. – Yushiro disse.

- Então vocês fazem par ou impar. – Sasame disse satisfeita.

- Par – Jiraya disse.

- Ímpar. – Yushiro disse.

Os dois posicionaram as mão nas costas, e contaram até três. Yushiro colocou um e Jiraya três.

- Fala sério. ¬¬' – Yushiro disse emburrado.

- É ISSO AI! EU VENCI! – Jiraya gritava de alegria.

- Então nós passamos? – Sasame encarou o sensei.

- Sim n.n vocês três são uma ótima equipe não posso discordar. – Óbito estava orgulhoso de seus pupilos.

- Ótimo agora o sensei vai nos pagar uma rodada de lámem. – jiraya disse empolgado.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu.

Os quatro seguiram em direção do Ichiraku. Todos estavam felizes o novo time sete estava formado, logo estariam em missões e poderiam provar que eram verdadeiros ninjas. O único que estava um pouco emburrado era Yushiro por ter perdido, mas ele sabia que o seu melhor amigo, tinha uma sorte enorme.

* * *

_Em algum lugar no país da água_

Sasuke estava sentado na sua cama, olhando a foto das duas pessoas mais importantes pra ele. Sakura e Sasame. Era a mesma foto que tinha no quarto de Sasame, estava ela pequenina e Sakura, as suas estavam escoradas em uma cerejeira. Ele andava preocupado ultimamente, por que, ele mesmo não sabia.

Ele ouve uma batida na porta, logo colocou o porta-retrato em baixo do travesseiro.

- Entre – ele disse assumindo sua normal postura fria.

- Tenho más noticias – Suigetsu disse entrando no quarto.

- O que foi? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Madara. – Sasuke ficou tenso ao ouvir aquele nome.

- O que tem ele? – ele disse se levantando.

- Ele se juntou a Karin e mais outros ninjas da chuva. Eles estão atrás de Sasame. – Suigetsu trabalhava com Sasuke por mais de quinze anos, mas nunca o tinha visto com um olhar tão cheio de ódio.

- Arrume suas coisas, e avise Juugo. Estamos partindo pra Konoha. – depois que Suigetsu saiu do quarto Sasuke pegou novamente o porta retrato. – Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com vocês.

* * *

_Ichiraku Lámem_

Óbito estava abismado com a quantidade de lámem que Jiraya comia. Sasame e Yushiro já estavam acostumados com a gula do amigo, mas logo viram o espanto de seu sensei.

- Definitivamente você é filho do Naruto. – Kakashi disse entrando no restaurante.

- Oi Kakashi-sensei – Sasame o recebeu com um abraço.

- Olá – Yushiro disse com um discreto sorriso.

- Olá Otosan – Óbito disse.

- Fala aí Kakashi-sensei. – Jiraya disse com a boca cheia de lámem.

POW

- Coma de boca fechada. ò.Ó – Sasame disse logo depois de dar um soco na cabeça do amigo.

- Ai Sasame-chan. ToT – Jiraya disse esfregando o galo.

- E você definitivamente é filha da Sakura. – Kakashi disse sorrindo por debaixo da mascara.

- Kakashi-sensei, você tem que treinar mais o seu filho – Sasame disse se fingindo de decepcionada.

- Por quê?

- Nós conseguimos tirar os guizos dele em menos de uma hora. – Yushiro disse.

- Então vocês passaram no teste. – Kakashi disse.

- Claro! – Jiraya disse – Você sinceramente achou que eu filho do sexto Hokage e neto do quarto me deixaria ser vencido?

- Tal pai tal filho. – Óbito disse, o garoto era muito parecido com o seu sensei. - Bom já está tarde eu espero vocês amanha no escritório do Hokage pra nossa primeira missão.

Os três genins se despediram e foram pras suas respectivas casas, deixando os dois jounins a sós.

- Eles vão ser ótimos shinobis. – Kakashi comentou.

- Sim. Eu estou orgulhoso de poder treiná-los. – Óbito disse vendo os seus pupilos partirem.

_No dia seguinte_

Os três genins estavam animados pra sua primeira missão. Sasame passou boas horas da noite contando pra Tsunade como ela e os meninos haviam capturado os guizos. Já Jiraya ficou tagarelando com o seu irmão mais novo e seus pais. Hinata ficava muito feliz com a alegria do filho. Naruto ria com os seus meninos.

Sasame, Yushiro e Jiraya estavam na frente da sala do Hokage, esperando seu sensei, que estava atrasado.

-Eu to cansado de esperar. ¬¬' – Jiraya disse.

- Ele sempre se atrasa – Yushiro disse olhando pro teto.

- Cheguei. – Óbito disse aparecendo de uma nuvem de fumaça.

- VOCÊ TÁ ATRASADO! – os três genins gritaram em uníssono.

- Foi mau, é que eu estava ajudando uma velhinha com as compras. – Óbito disse.

- Aham sei. – Sasame disse – Você finge que diz a verdade e eu finjo que acredito. ¬¬

- Ok agora vamos entrar. – Jiraya disse abrindo a porta do escritório de seu pai.

Naruto estava sentado assinando uns documentos com cara de tédio. Shikamaru que era um de seus conselheiros junto com Kakashi estava olhando com tédio pras nuvens.

- Olá Naruto-kun. – Sasame se dirigiu pra ele com um sorriso.

- Olá Sasame-chan. – Naruto sorriu pra ela.

- Hokage-sama. – Óbito e Yushiro disseram.

- E ai pai. – Jiraya disse.

- Não me chame de pai no escritório é Hokage-sama. – Naruto disse fazendo bico.

- Mas a Sasame-chan pode ti chama de Naruto-kun. – Jiraya disse.

- É que eu sou especial. – a garota disse sorrindo pra ele.

- Sim porque ela é minha meninha, já que eu só tenho filhos, ela pode me chamar assim. – Naruto disse.

Yushiro, Óbito e Shikamaru estavam com gotas na cabeça. Óbito limpou a garganta.

- Enquanto a missão? – Óbito disse.

- Aé, então a missão de vocês será...

- Será? – os três genins disseram com enorme expectativa.

-... Achar o gato da filha do Senhor Feudal. – Naruto disse, fazendo os três caírem pra trás.

_Horas depois_

Depois de uma enorme discussão, cuja qual o Hokage saiu ganhando. O time sete estava atrás de um gato preto. Jiraya estava emburrado, e com o rosto todo marcado de arranhões. Sasame estava com o gato nos braços o acariciando. A garota sempre gostou de gatos, afinal essa era mais uma das muitas heranças do clã Uchiha. Yushiro e Óbito só encaravam os dois.

- Porque ele me arranha e com você não faz nada? – Jiraya perguntou.

- Porque eu não maltrato o podre gatinho. – ela disse coçando a cabeça do animal.

- Vamos agora entregar o gato – Yushiro disse.

No caminho Sasame deu o animal pra Yushiro carregar, enquanto ela curava os ferimentos de Jiraya. ¬¬' Os três genins estavam cansados dessa caça aos gatos. Eles passaram a semana assim, passeando com cachorros, procurando gatos, carregando compras, limpando os jardins. Se sentiam mais como empregados domésticos do que ninjas.

- CHEGA! – Jiraya gritou no escritório do Hokage. – Eu to cansado desse jogo de gato e rato. Eu quero uma missão de verdade. ¬¬ - ele se sentou como um índio no chão.

- Não fale assim com o Hokage – Óbito disse o repreendendo.

- É mais antes de ser Hokage é meu pai. – Jiraya mostrou a língua pro seu sensei.

- Ta vocês me convenceram. – Naruto disse cruzando os braços. _"Será que eu era tão exigente quanto eles?"_ O Hokage pensou.

- Sério tio Naruto? – Sasame perguntou sorrindo. – nós vamos proteger um imperador? Ou então o senhor Feudal?

- Não exagera! – Shikamaru disse. Fazendo com que a garota mostrasse a língua pra ele. – Problemática.

- A missão de vocês será... – Naruto disse.

- SERÁ... – os três genins perguntaram juntos, às vezes Óbito pensava que eles faziam isso de propósito.

-... Vocês irão proteger Yuki-chan e seu avô até o país da Água. – Naruto disse encarando os três.

- E quem é essa Yuki-chan? – Sasame perguntou.

A porta do escritório se abriu mostrando uma menininha de no máximo cinco anos e um velho com um aeroporto de mosquito na cabeça. A garotinha tinha cabelos roxos e lindos orbes azuis, já o velho tinha o cabelo todo branco e uma grande pança.

- Nossa que moça bonita! – Yuki disse se aproximando de Sasame.

- Obrigado pequena. – Sasame disse a pegando no colo. – Eu sou Sasame, é um prazer conhece-la Yuki-chan.

- Você se parece com a minha irmã. – Yuki disse. – faz tempo que eu não a vejo. Vovô disse que ela está lá no céu junto com papai e mamãe, me cuidando lá de cima. – a garotinha disse olhando pro céu.

Sasame da mesma forma que todos os presentes ficaram comovidos com as palavras da garotinha. Sasame se viu espelhada na menina, a diferença é que ela um dia seria capaz de falar e rever os seus pais.

- Vocês vão nos levar pra casa? – Yuki perguntou olhando pra Jiraya, a garota esticou seus braços pro garoto.

- Sim. – Jiraya disse a pegando em seus braços. Yuki olhos entre Jiraya e Sasame.

- Vocês são namorados? – Yuki perguntou com seus olhos inocentes.

- NÃO! – gritaram os dois.

**N/a:** Oi gente!!

Bah eu amei os comentários. Eu fiz um capitulo grande, mesmo recebendo poucas reviews. Eu acho que vocês têm medo de comentar porque tem muita gente visitando a pagina e muitas poucas comentando. :/

Eu estou aqui pra pedir POR FAVORZINHO ME MANDEM REVIEWS.

Pra agradecer a: _larissa, Bela21, larissa T., Neigh, A.G. e Fipa-chan,_ pelas reviews, esse capitulo foi dedicado a vocês.

Mil beijos

Samy-chan

_**Se você gosta dessa fc, ou pelo menos perde o seu tempo lendo click no botãozinho ai em baixo e deixe seu opinião.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	4. Primeira missão de verdade

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu to quase pegando o Sasuke-kun. Muahahaha (era pra ser uma risada maligna)

* * *

**

**Princesa Ying Yang**

**Capitulo 04: Primeira missão de verdade**

- Tsunade-obaasan cheguei! – a garota chegou gritando em casa. Ela foi correndo pro seu quarto fazer sua mochila para sua primeira missão de verdade.

A garota estava muito animada, afinal aquela garotinha chamada Yuki tinha ganhado o carinho dela, mesmo mal a conhecendo. Sasame colocou uma muda de roupas, seu equipamento ninja, entre outras coisas na mochila.

- Por que você está tão animada Sasame? – Tsunade perguntou se escorando na porta.

- Daqui a pouco vai começar minha primeira missão de verdade. – ela disse empolgada.

- E qual vai ser sua 'primeira missão de verdade'? – Tsunade ficava feliz de ver a alegria estampada no rosto da filha da sua pupila.

- Meu time vai levar uma menininha chamada Yuki e o avô dela pro país da água. – a garota se dirigiu pro quarto de Sakura.

Tsunade não entendeu o que a menina estava fazendo ao revirar aquele roupeiro. Sasame pegou a caixa com os diários e fotos de Sakura. A garota tirou o ultimo diário que havia lido, e uma foto de seus pais e os guardou no fundo de sua mochila.

* * *

_No esconderijo de Madara..._

- Como Karin está indo? – Madara estava virado pra janela, admirando a chuva cair.

- Ela acabou de ser informada que a garota está indo em direção do país da água. – Kabuto disse se encostando na parede.

- Mesmo não sabendo a princesinha está indo na direção do pai. – Madara tinha um sorriso frio no rosto.

Kabuto apenas assistia ao Uchiha. Aquela seria a vingança de muitos homens. Uchiha Sasuke iria pagar. Ele só não imaginava como.

* * *

_Konoha..._

Sasame, Jiraya e Yushiro estavam acompanhados de Yuki e seu avô Takai, esperando Óbito. Que estava atrasado, DE NOVO. Sasame estava completamente entediada, por isso pegou o diário de sua mãe na mochila e voltou a lê-lo.

"_Sasuke-kun me beijou. Não de uma forma selvagem, muito menos bruta. Ele me beijou carinhosamente, apaixonadamente. Ele segurava meu rosto como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Eu nunca imaginei que ele seria capaz de um gesto tão doce quanto esse."_

Ao ler aquelas palavras Sasame suspirou de forma apaixonada. _Meus pais se amam sempre se amaram. Meu pai só foi burro de não ter admitido isso antes. _A garota estava lendo o diário de sua mãe como se fosse o melhor livro de romance que já lera. Talvez fosse mesmo.

Jiraya e Yushiro olhavam de esguelha pra sua companheira de time. Eles não estavam entendendo o motivo dos suspiros da garota. Já Yuki foi se sentar no colo dela.

- O que você está lendo Sasame-chan? – Yuki gostaria de saber ler naquele momento.

- O diário da minha mãe. n.n – Sasame disse sorrindo pra ela.

- O QUE? O.O – Jiraya deu um berro que fez as pessoas a sua volta se virarem pra encara-lo.

- Eu estou lendo o diário da minha mãe. – Sasame não tirou os olhos das paginas ao respondê-lo.

- Sua mãe não vai ti xingar se você fizer isso garotinha? – Takai o avô de Yuki disse.

- Não. – Sasame ficou cabisbaixa ao responder. – Ela está em coma faz sete anos.

- Eu sinto muito. – Takai disse.

- Sem problemas, pelo menos meu pai ainda está vivo. n.n – ela se virou e sorriu pra ele.

- Falando nisso Sasame-chan. – Yushiro disse se sentando ao lado dela. – Quem é o seu pai?

POW

Quando a garota ia responder Óbito apareceu. Ele estava com um livro na mão, pornográfico. Realmente era a copia do pai. As poucas diferenças eram os olhos vermelhos e os cabelos negros como os de Kurenai, e é claro o fato dele não usar mascara.

- VOCÊ TA ATRASADO! Ò.ó – os três genins e Yuki gritaram.

- Desculpem o atraso é que eu estava ajudando uma garotinha a encontrar sua mãe. – Óbito disse coçando a cabeça.

- MENTIRA!

- Então vamos indo? – Óbito disse mudando de assunto.

Eles seguiram viagem. Sasame andava de mãos dadas com Yuki. Jiraya e Yushiro ficavam conversando sobre técnicas ninjas e quem era o melhor em ninjutsu. Óbito seguia lendo seu livro e Takai apenas observava a paisagem. Eles estavam andavam em uma velocidade normal, nada comparado com a velocidade ninja.

- Sasame-chan eu estou cansada de andar. – Yuki disse.

Sasame pegou a menina e a colocou em suas costas.

- Melhor assim? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim muito melhor. – a garotinha encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Sasame e devido ao cansaço adormeceu.

* * *

_Enquanto isso..._

Karin andava com um olhar mortal na face. Ela se corroia de raiva, aqueles ninjas estúpidos que estavam a acompanhando só ficavam atrasando. Tiveram que parar várias vezes ao dia, pareciam crianças. A ruiva estava bufando de raiva. _Se eu pudesse já os teria matado há muito tempo. Mas não, Madara tinha que dizer que eu não podia maltratar seus subordinados._

- Andem logo seus palermas! Ò.Ó – a ruiva berrou – Eu não tenho a eternidade pra esperar vocês. –_ Pelo menos eu já mandei alguns deles na frente.

* * *

_

_Time sete..._

Yushiro achou estranho aquela nevoa que os cercava ter aparecido tão de repente. Ele foi ao lado de Jiraya e cochichou pro amigo.

- Hey Jiraya.

- O que?

- Você não acha meio estranho essa nevoa ter aparecido tão de repente? – Yushiro olhava pros lados enquanto falava, pra ver se havia algum ninja por perto.

- Muito estranho, acho bom agente ficar alerta. – Jiraya olhou pra Sasame, e ela fez um sinal com a cabeça apontando pra esquerda deles.

- Óbito-sensei. – Sasame disse o encarando.

- Eu sei. – Óbito disse em tom sério.

Sasame ajeitou Yuki nas suas costas. A garota aproveitou e pegou um rabicó na sua mochila, fez um coque rápido, já se preparando pra luta. Ela colocou a franja atrás da orelha e vestiu suas luvas de combate. Sete ninjas do nível chuunnin apareceram na frente dos ninjas de Konoha. Óbito prestou atenção pra ver quem eles iriam atacar primeiro.

Sasame passou Yuki pro colo de Takai. Ela viu quatro dos sete ninjas vindo na sua direção.

- É um prazer vê-la princesa.

- Que pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo. – ela correu pra atacar o ninja mais próximo. Jiraya, Yushiro e Óbito lutavam contra os outros, enquanto Yuki e Takai apenas assistiam.

- Que história é essa de princesa Sasame-chan? – Jiraya perguntou.

- Você não conhece a história da famosa Princesa Ying Yang, a herdeira do bem e do mau? – o ninja número dois disse.

- Como é que é? – Yushiro disse em meio à luta.

- Seus companheiros não sabem quem é seu pai não é? – o ninja número um disse.

- Poucos sabem quem é meu pai. – a garota se esquivava dos ataques facilmente, ela estava apenas brincando com seu adversário. Sasame aceitou um chute certeiro nas partes baixas do seu oponente, fazendo-o assim gemer de dor.

Jiraya acertou um rasengan no seu adversário, cujo qual vôo longe. Yushiro era o melhor da academia quando se tratava de taijutsu, ele derrotava rapidamente seus inimigos, acertando suas juntas. Óbito ficava espantado com o nível de seus pupilos, eram muito fortes pra serem meros genins.

Sasame segurou o pescoço do seu adversário, e sem perceber ativou seu sharingan. O seu inimigo ficou espantado, não haviam lhe informado que a herdeira Uchiha já possuía aqueles olhos.

- Eu sou vou perguntar uma única vez. Quem os mandou atrás de mim? – a garota olhava friamente ao seu oponente.

- Você se acha muito pra uma pirralha. – o ninja ria sem ao menos saber do que aquela garota era capaz. Sasame olhou com nojo pra ele, e em seguida socou o osso do ombro direito dele, fazendo-o gritar de dor.

- Eu não vou perguntar novamente, e se você não responder logo, vou ter que usar algo que aprendi com meu pai pra fazer você falar. Ò.Ó – ela lhe mostrou um sorriso maligno – Acredite você não vai gostar de experimentar – ela sussurrou.

- Ok eu falo. O.O – o ninja estava cada vez mais assustado com a garota.

- Então diga de uma vez, eu já estou perdendo minha paciência. ¬¬'

- Uchiha Madara. – quando o ninja disse isso à garota entrou em estado de choque. O homem que havia deixado sua mãe em coma, que havia acabado com a felicidade de sua família, estava atrás dela.

O ninja aproveitou a distração da garota e a jogou no chão, ele correu em direção da floresta e fugiu dali. Jiraya se agachou do lado da garota e a abraçou, ele não sabia o porquê, mas sabia que era o que devia fazer. Sasame abraçou o garoto loiro ao seu lado. Ela ainda estava em choque, o seu corpo estava se movendo sozinho.

- Você está bem Sasame-chan? – Yushiro disse a abraçando também.

- Madara está atrás de mim. – ela deixou uma única lagrima sair de seus olhos verdes, pra secá-la rapidamente. – Ele quer terminar o que começou anos atrás.

- Vamos seguir viajem. – Óbito disse – Você está melhor Sasame? – ele lhe estendeu uma garrafa de água.

A garota tomou um pouco de água e em seguida se levantou. – Agora estou, arigatou.

- Sasame-chan seus olhos estão vermelhos. – Jiraya disse espantado.

- Ah, desculpe por isso. – ela desativou o sharingan.

_Horas depois..._

Estavam todos acampados em uma clareira cercada pelas árvores. Óbito se encontrava encostado em uma árvore lendo seu livro. Jiraya e Yushiro estavam trazendo peixe e lenha pra Sasame poder fazer o jantar, já Yuki estava dormindo nos braços de Takai.

- Sasame-chan? – Yushiro a chamou.

- Hai.

- Você poderia nos explicar o porquê daqueles ninjas ti chamarem de 'Princesa Ying Yang'? – Jiraya parou de prestar atenção nos peixes, pra ouvir o que Sasame falaria.

- Por causa dos meus pais. – Sasame ficou olhando pra fogueira enquanto falava – Meu pai é um ninja fugitivo e minha mãe uma medica-nin. Meu pai foi atrás de vingança, ao contrario da minha mãe que optou por ajudaras pessoas. Os ninjas de quase todas as aldeias me conhecem por esse nome, por eu ser filha do bem e do mal. Por ser filha de Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke.

O.O Todos os presentes estavam espantados com as palavras da garota. De todas as pessoas, eles nunca imaginariam que _ela_ era a filha de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Então quer dizer que é por isso que Madara está atrás de você? – Takai perguntou.

- Em parte sim. – Sasame o encarou. _Também por eu ser capaz de controlar sete bijuus._ – ela acrescentou mentalmente.

- Mas Sasame-chan, não foi o seu pai que tentou ti tirar da sua mãe, anos atrás? – Jiraya perguntou.

- Não, as pessoas pensam que foi meu pai, mas o responsável pelo estado atual da minha mãe é Madara. Ele está fazendo tudo isso pra se vingar do meu pai, e pra ser capaz de controlar o mundo shinobi. – Sasame soltou um bocejo sem querer, ela estava cansada afinal usou muito chacka hoje.

- Vão se deitar amanhã será um dia longo. – Óbito disse sem tirar seus olhos do livro._ Então minha teoria estava certa, eles estavam atrás de Sasame o tempo todo. Eu só não esperava que eles agissem tão de pressa. _

Sasame se revirava durante o sono. Ela estava tendo aquele mesmo pesadelo durante semanas. Do dia em que sua vida mudou. A ultima vez que viu sua mãe sorrir. A primeira vez que viu Uchiha Madara.

**Flash Back On**

_Sakura estava feliz. Havia visto Sasuke no dia anterior, matou grande parte da saudade que tinha dele. Sasame também estava feliz, tinha brincado com o pai o fim de semana todo. _

_Sakura andava calmamente por Konoha, ela estava com a pequena Sasame nos braços. Mas de repente a Haruno parou ao sentir aquele chacka. Madara estava por ali. Um homem com um manto preto com nuvens vermelhas desenhadas nele, estava parado na frente das duas garotas. _

_- É um prazer revela Sakura. – Madara tinha um sorriso maligno em baixo daquela mascara._

_- Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo. – Sakura tirou sua filha das costas e a colocou no chão atrás de si._

_- Vejo que essa é a pequena Sasame. – Madara falava em um tom doce e calmo, mas Sakura sabia as reais intenções do líder da akatisuki. _

_Ele partiu pra cima de Sakura, a kuinochi desviava com dificuldade os ataques dele. Mas ela não o deixaria encostar um dedo si quer na sua filha. Sakura estava quase no limite, mas mesmo assim se mantinha firme na luta. Só que Madara atingiu um golpe certeiro a fazendo cair no chão sem conseguir se mover._

_- Corra. – essas foram as ultimas palavras de Sakura antes de desmaiar._

_- Agora você vem comigo. – Madara tirou a mascara e mostrou um sorriso falsamente doce pra Sasame._

_- NÃO! – a garotinha de madeixas negras gritou. Naquele instante vendo sua mãe caída no chão, aos cinco anos de idade, seus olhos deixaram de ser verdes e se tornaram vermelhos. Aquela foi a primeira vez que ela ativou o sharingan._

**Flash Back Off**

Sasame se sentou em um pulo, ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Ela olhou pra cima e viu, os olhos ônix e aquele cabelo negro e rebelde. Sem exitar ela o abraçou.

- Eu senti sua falta, otou-san. – ela sussurrou no ombro de Sasuke

- Eu também Sasame-chan. – ele deu um beijo na testa dela.

* * *

_Tradução:_

_Otou-san: pai_

_Arigatou: obrigado (a)

* * *

_

**LEIAM POR FAVOR!**

**N/a: **

Então que capitulo em? Eu quero saber desesperadamente o que vocês acharam! Eu não sei se a luta ficou boa, mas acho que deu pra entender o que tava acontecendo. Então por favorzinho bem pequenininho (minha irmã sempre me diz isso) mandem reviews.

Eu amei as anteriores, mas vocês poderiam ser caridosos e mandaram mais. Olha o lado positivo, se vocês mandarem reviews, o capitulo chega mais rápido e maior ainda por cima.

_**Ah e eu preciso de vilões! **_

_**Vocês vão criar eles (se quiserem).**_

_**Olha o que precisa:**_

**Nome:**

**Aparência:**

**Jutsus:**

**Vila:**

**Ódio por quem: **tipo Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto sei lá quem vocês quiserem.

Eu não ando muito criativa pra vilões, mesmo eu gostando de caras maus, não sou muito boa com eles.

Valeu pela perda de tempo.

Mil Beijos e esperando suas reviews.

Samy-chan.


	5. Papai

Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke-kun ainda vai me pedir em casamento. (Inner: Vai sonhando, só quero ver quando você cair do cavalo.).

Esse capitulo é dedicado a Fipa-chan e Neigh, se não fosse por você eu teria demorado mais um pouquinho pra postar. Valeu pelo puxão de orelha.**

* * *

**

**Princesa Ying Yang**

**Capitulo 05: Papai**

- Vamos dar uma volta – Sasuke disse sorrindo pra sua filha. Já fazia algum tempo que ele não a via. Morria de saudade da pequena Sasame, que agora não era tão pequena. Sempre que a olhava se lembrava de Sakura, e de sua mãe, Mikoto. Sasame possuía os olhos de Sakura, e o doce sorriso de sua mãe.

Sasame causou suas botas e pegou a mão do pai. Eles andaram um pouco e se sentaram na beira de um lago. Sasuke se sentou e Sasame se deitou, descansando a cabeça no colo do pai.

- Otou-san, como você conseguiu chegar aqui sem que o sensei te notasse? – õ.o

- Eu usei um jutsu que deixa meu cheiro, chacka e movimentos ocultos. É como se eu não estivesse presente, parecido com um genjutsu.

Eles ficaram um tempo em silencio pra logo ele ser quebrado por Sasame.

- Madara está atrás de mim. – a garota disse de olhos fechados, ela estava morrendo de saudade do pai, mas sabia que ele ficaria por pouco tempo.

- Eu sei, é sobre isso que eu vim falar com você. – Sasuke suspirou, a garota era tão direta quanto ele. – Eu vim de dar uma coisa também. – ele disse tirando um saquinho azul de dentro das vestes.

- O que é? – Sasame perguntou animada.

- É uma coisa que vai te proteger, é tanto uma herança do clã Uchiha quanto do clã Haruno. – ele lhe entregou o saquinho. Aquele era um presente dele e de Sakura, estava há muito tempo guardado com ele, mas sabia que essa era a hora de dar pra sua filha.

Sasame olhava deslumbrada com o colar, ele tinha três pingentes, um leque do clã Uchiha, um circulo branco do clã Haruno e uma flor de cereja. A corrente era de ouro branco. Sasuke sorriu ao ver a alegria nos olhos de Sasame.

- Arigatou Otou-san – Sasame disse o abraçando.

- De nada. – ele respondeu.

Eles ficaram um tempo olhando a lua, e as estrelas. Mas logo depois Sasuke falou:

- Sasame – ele se virou pra encará-la.

- Hai.

- Madara esta atrás de você por três motivos diferentes. – ela ficou em silencio esperando ele terminar – A primeira é cometer vingança contra mim, ele sabe que você e sua mãe são o que mais me importa. A segunda é o sharingan, ele viu você o ativá-lo, ele vai tentar com você a mesma coisa que tentou comigo e com o Itachi, ele vai usar tortura psicológica. A terceira é os bijuus que você é capas de controlar.

- Otou-san, eles estão selados em mim como o Naruto-kun?

- Não. Você é capaz de controlá-los, invoca-los, mas eles não estão dentro de você. – Sasuke disse encarando aquelas esmeraldas tão parecidas com a de sua amada Sakura.

- E como eu faço isso?

Sasuke se levantou e encarou Sasame, ele tirou um pergaminho vermelho das vestes. Abriu-o e esticou no chão.

- Sasame preste bem atenção. – ele encarou serio a filha. Sasame não respondeu apenas esperou que ele continuasse. – Você é capaz de controlar sete bijuus, mas não da mesma forma que o Naruto. Você não os tem selados no seu corpo, é mais como uma invocação. Você pode invocar qualquer um dos sete. Dependendo da quantidade de chacka que você acumula.

- Então eu posso invocar os bijuus da mesma forma que o Naruto-kun invoca os sapos? – a menina prestava atenção em cada detalhe do que o pai falava.

- Mais ou menos isso. Você pode invocar um bijuu usando pouco chacka ele vai ser invocado em uma miniatura, por assim dizer. Quanto mais chacka você usa, maior a forma do bijuu – Sasuke respondeu. – Esse pergaminho serve pra isso, pra que o poder do bijuu não se desequilibre e acabe te machucando.

- Agora entendi. ^^ – Sasame disse sorrindo.

Sasuke passou a noite toda ensinando a filha a controlar os bijuus. Ele sentia muita falta da sua garotinha, ela e sua amada Sakura eram as únicas que um dia chegaram a tocar seu coração, fora sua mãe.

- Sasame infelizmente eu vou ter que ir. – Sasuke disse suspirando e abraçando a filha.

- Eu te amo Otou-san. – Sasame disse com a cabeça escondida no peito do pai.

- Eu também te amo pequena. – Sasuke dificilmente demonstrava seus sentimentos, nas poucas vezes que isso aconteceu foi com Sakura e Sasame. – Eu tenho algo serio pra lhe dizer.

- O que é? – Sasame perguntou com o rosto cheio de lagrimas, ela não sabia qual seria a próxima vez que veria seu Otou-san.

- Você e seu time provavelmente irão participar do exame chunnin, lá você ira encontrar diversos ninjas, Madara provavelmente vai estar lá, tome cuidado. E não precisa chorar logo-logo nós vamos nos encontrar novamente. – o Uchiha lhe mostrou um dos seus mais lindos e raros sorrisos.

- Ok. Mas eu posso saber pra onde você vai?

- Ver sua mãe. – dizendo isso ele deu um beijo na testada sua filha e desapareceu.

Sasame se deitou e dormiu rapidamente, ela tinha uma mão segurando o colar que simbolizava o amor de seus pais perante ela.

_Não muito longe dali..._

- Vamos. – Sasuke disse pra Juugo e Suigetsu.

- Pra onde vamos agora? – Suigetsu disse.

- Atrás de Karin. – Sasuke disse encarando as árvores à frente. – Mas antes vamos fazer uma parada em Konoha.

- Você vai visitar Sakura-san? – Juugo perguntou.

- Hai.

Suigetsu e Juugo haviam presenciado de longe Sasuke e Sasame. Ambos estavam impressionados com a forma doce que o Uchiha tratava a filha. Eles sabiam que se Uchiha Sasuke visse Karin, ela iria pagar com a vida, por tentar fazer mal a sua filha.

_Quando o time sete acordou..._

- Sasame-chan – Yushiro balançava a amiga, ela estava dormindo com o sono muito pesado. Parecia que ela se negava a acordar.

_Sonho de Sasame..._

_- Mas eu juro que não sou team Edward sou totalmente Team Jacob._

_- Você jura?_

_- Juro – ela disse aproximando seus rostos._

- Sasame-chan

A garota se levantou em um pulo, sem querer, ou talvez não, ela socou Yushiro.

- AI! – T.T

- Eu estava em um sonho TÃO bom... Y.Y – Sasame suspirou. – A gomen Yushiro – Sasame disse coçando a cabeça.

- Hei vocês dois vamos seguir viajem. – Óbito disse.

_Algumas horas mais tarde..._

Os três gennins olhavam de boca aberta na fronteira do país da água. Aquilo não parecia exatamente uma fronteira, mas sim um cemitério. Jiraya estava tremendo de medo, porque assim como Naruto ele morria de medo de lugares propícios pra fantasmas.

Em toda a volta havia árvores secas, urubus voavam por ali, casas velhas e abandonadas. Era um legitimo cenário de filme de terror. Sasame se assustou ao notar os dois marmanjos, Yushiro e Jiraya, agarrarem seus braços um de cada lado. A pequena Yuki escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do avô.

- Então vamos. – Óbito disse dando um passo a frente.

-NANI? – Jiraya, Yushiro e Yuki gritaram.

- Demo sensei, não tem outra rota? – Yushiro disse olhando pra todos os cantos a sua volta.

- Infelizmente não, vamos de uma vez. – Óbito não entendia os garotos, eles viviam se fazendo de fortes, mas quando encontravam um lugar como aquele agiam como maricas.

- Yuki eu ate entendo ficar com medo ela é pequena, mas vocês dois façam me o favor. Ò.Ó – Sasame disse se soltando dos dois.

- Mas Sasame-chan e se tiver algum fantasma por aqui ToT – Jiraya disse, a garota se abrigou a rolar os olhos.

Sasame caminhou na direção de Yuki e disse: - Yuki-chan, não se preocupe eu aprendi um jutsu muito poderoso, eu não vou deixar ninguém ferir você. ^^.

- Você prometi? – a garotinha perguntou.

- Prometo. – Sasame esboçou um doce sorriso na face.

- Ok então vamos. – Yuki disse.

Ao contrario do que Yushiro e Jiraya pensavam não havia nenhum fantasma ou qualquer criatura naquele lugar. O resto da viajem acorreu tranquilamente. Mas meia hora de caminhada e o grupo havia chegado na casa de Takai.

- Chegamos sejam bem vindos. – Takai disse abrindo a porta.

Era noite e Sasame estava seguindo para o seu quarto, que era o mesmo de Yuki. Ela viu a garotinha se revirar na cama, ela tinha na mão um porta retrato. Quando se aproximou Sasame notou as lagrimas no rosto de Yuki. O porta retrato era nada mais nada menos que a foto da família de Yuki. Um homem alto de cabelos negros e olhos extremamente azuis. Uma mulher que segurava Yuki no colo, a mulher tinha cabelos roxos e olhos de um tom âmbar. E por ultimo tinha uma garota de mais ou menos da mesma idade de Sasame. Ela possuía olhos âmbar e cabelos negros.

- É a sua família Yuki-chan? – Sasame perguntou se ajoelhando ao lado da cama.

- S-sim. – a garotinha disse fungando. Sasame a puxou pro seu colo e começou a cantar a canção de ninar que Sakura cantava pra ela. A musica era doce e alegre, aquela canção sempre a fazia sorrir.

_I'm just a little bit /Eu estou um pouco_

_caught in the middle /presa no meio_

_Life is a maze /A vida é um labirinto_

_and love is a riddle /E o amor é um mistério_

_I don't know where to go /Eu não sei onde ir_

_I can't do it alone /Não consigo fazer isso sozinha_

_(I've tried) /Eu tenho tentado_

_and I don't know why /E não sei porque_

Yuki sorria enquanto a kunochi cantava alegremente. Óbito espiava sorrindo, ele estava espiando da fresta da porta. Ele ficava espantado com a alegria da garota de orbes verdes. Ela havia sofrido muito na vida, mas nunca fica triste. Sempre olha pra frente e sorri, sempre pensando no lado bom das coisas.

_Slow it down /desacelere isso_

_make it stop /__Faça__ parar_

_or else my heart is going to pop /__Ou__senão__meu__coração__irá__estourar_

_'cuz it's too much /__Porque__ é __muito_

_Yeah__, it's a __lot__ /É, é demais_

_To __be__something__ I'm __not__ /Ser algo que eu não sou_

Sasame ia continuar a canção, mas notou que a pequena Yuki havia dormido nos seus braços. Ela ajeitou Yuki na cama. E logo foi se deitar afinal, já eram onze e meia da noite. E Sasame não havia dormido nada na noite passada, pois ficou treinado com o seu pai.

_No quarto dos garotos..._

- Yushiro você não acha estranho à forma que a Sasame-chan está agindo? - Jiraya perguntou. Ele estava com um pijama de estampa de sapos, pra completar sua vestimenta ele tinha na cabeça uma toquinha que parecia mais um sapo, pela forma que ficava em sua cabeça.

- Agora que você falou. Será que ela está com medo do tal de Madara? – Yushiro disse se sentando na cama. O pijama dele era normal, uma blusa preta e um calção cinza. Nada escandaloso como o de Jiraya.

_No quarto de hospital de Sakura..._

Sasuke estava sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama de Sakura. Desde que ele e seu time haviam chegado em Konoha ele estava lá. Não soltou a mão de sua amada por um minuto. Como ele sentia falta daquele sorriso doce na face angelical de sua flor de cereja. Daqueles olhos esmeraldas que olhavam através da alma dele. Daquela boca rosada que ficava tão gostosa junto da sua.

Sakura estava deitada na cama de hospital. Ela vestia uma camisola rosa, que ia até seus joelhos, tinha o cabelo todo espalhado no travesseiro. Pra Sasuke ela ainda era aquela garota irritante que ele tanto amava. A diferença é que aquela garotinha tinha se tornado uma mulher, e havia lhe dado o melhor presente que pode imaginar. Uma filha.

Ele acariciava o rosto dela, alisando aquela pele tão macia quanto seda. Ninguém havia entrado no quarto de Sakura aquele dia. Somente Tsunade e Naruto pela manhã. Mas Sasuke não estava lá naquele momento.

Como ele queria estar ao lado dela quando Madara a atacou. Ele queria ter sido capaz de matá-lo. Se não fosse por Madara sua amada esposa estaria acordada, não naquele maldito estado de coma. É esposa, poucos sabiam que ele e Sakura haviam se casado em segredo. Sua flor de cereja estava tão linda naquele quimono branco, aquele fora o segundo melhor dia da sua vida. O primeiro foi quando Sakura lhe dissera que estava grávida. Aquele dia não se comparava com nenhum outro.

Uchiha Sasuke podia ser cruel, frio, um vingador, assassino, traidor. Isso para os outros. Aqueles que o conheciam sabiam muito bem as qualidades guardadas naquele coração tão cheio de sofrimento. Sasuke sempre se perguntava o porquê de tudo aquilo ter acontecido com ele. Como ele queria que os Uchiha nunca tivessem tentado destruir Konoha. Se a ânsia de poder não tivesse consumido seu clã, ele seria uma pessoa diferente. Seria muito mais feliz.

Infelizmente não se pode mudar o passado, mas sim o futuro. Por isso por todos esses anos desde sua luta com Madara, ele faz o possível pra proteger Konoha. Aquela vila era o seu lar. Foi lá que ele nasceu, sua flor de cereja nascera, sua filha nascera. Foi naquele lugar que ele criara seus primeiros laços depois da morte de seu clã. Foi naquela vila que Naruto se tornou seu melhor amigo, que Kakashi se tornou um pai pra ele. Foi em Konoha que sua família de afeto nasceu.

Agora seu maior objetivo era proteger suas donzelas. Não deixaria Madara fazer mal a Sakura e Sasame. Sua maior preocupação era o exame chunnin. Ele sabia que Madara provavelmente iria usar a mesma tática de Orochimaru. Ele iria se infiltraria no exame chunnin com um time de falsos gennin, e iria atrás do mais novo herdeiro Uchiha. Provavelmente o que Madara não sabia era que Sasuke faria o mesmo.

_No dia seguinte..._

- Bom adeus Yuki-chan, Takai-san. – Óbito disse acenando pros dois.

- Você tem que ir mesmo Sasame-chan? – Yuki perguntou fazendo cara de choro.

- Tenho sim Yuki-chan. – Sasame disse se abaixando na frente da menina. – Mas eu prometo que um dia venho te visitar.

- Prometi mesmo? – a garotinha perguntou sorrindo.

- Prometo.

Assim eles partiram de volta pra casa.

_Em Suna..._

- Otou-san, você nos chamou? – uma garota ruiva de olhos azuis celestes perguntou, entrando no escritório do Kazekage.

- Sim Keiko - Gaara direcionou um sorriso discreto pra filha. – Onde está Yue?

- Estou aqui Otou-san. – um garoto loiro de olhos verdes água entrou correndo pela porta.

- Otou-san o que você queria conosco? – Keiko perguntou.

- Vocês vão pra Konoha prestar o exame chunnin. Sua mãe acompanhará vocês. – Gaara riu ao ver a surpresa nos rostos de seus filhos. Ele ficaria com saudade deles e de sua Ino, mas teria que agüentar um pouco.

Ino entra pela porta, e vai até a cadeira de seu marido. Ela fica atrás dele com as mãos depositadas em seus ombros.

- Crianças nós vamos pra Konoha. – ela disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Vocês vão pro exame chunnin e vão ganhar bonito. – o tempo podia passar, mas Ino sempre seria mesma garota alegre e divertida de sempre.

- Ótimo eu estava morrendo de saudades da Sasame-chan. – Keiko disse. Sasame e Keiko sempre foram melhores amigas, Ino é madrinha de Sasame, assim como Hinata. Por isso Keiko sempre ficara junto de Sasame quando ia pra Konoha. A garota era apenas um ano mais nova que seu irmão, Yue. Mas não ficava pra trás, era tão habilidosa quanto ele.

_Time sete..._

"_Nossa que estranho à vila ta bastante movimentada" _Sasame pensava enquanto seguia pro escritório do Hokage, junto do seu time. Quando o time sete entrou no escritório do Hokage, um homem pálido, de cabelos e olhos negros estava lá junto de um menino com olhos cor de mel e cabelos negros.

- Oi Naruto-kun ^^ - Sasame disse sorrindo.

-Fala aí Otou-san. – Jiraya disse colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Naruto-sama. – Yushiro disse acenando.

- Naruto-kun você acredita que esses dois maricas têm medo de fantasmas. – Sasame disse a garota de orbes verdes ainda não havia notado o homem e o garoto.

- FANTASMA! ONDE? O.O – Naruto perguntou ficando atrás da cadeira.

- Fala sério. Você também! – Sasame não acreditava no que estava vendo. Uzumaki Naruto, o sexto Hokage, considerado o melhor de todos estava tremendo de medo por causa de fantasmas.

- Então – Naruto disse coçando a cabeça, na intenção de mudar o foco da conversa. – Sasame-chan, Yushiro, Jiraya. Deixem me apresentar, esses são Sai e seu filho Yukito.

- Então essa é a filha da feiosa? – Sai perguntou com um de seus sorrisos falsos no rosto.

- Quem você chamou de feiosa? – Sasame estava o segurando pela gola da camisa, ela tinha uma veia saltando na testa. – Fala alguma coisa mais da minha mãe e você vai se arrepender de ter nascido. Ò.Ó

- Sasame-chan solte o Sai, ele esta brincando era assim que ele chamava sua mãe antigamente. – Naruto disse rindo nervosamente. Ele sabia que o ponto fraco de Sasame eram seus pais, fale mal deles e você morre.

- Ah foi mau. – ela disse sorrindo disfarçadamente.

- Naruto eu tenho que ir, te encontro mais tarde. – Sai disse.

- Foi um prazer conhece-la senhorita. – Yukito disse beijando a mão dela, não precisa dizer que ela ficou corada.

- O prazer foi meu Yukito-san. – ela os viu saírem pela porta. – Ok admita esses caras são muito estranhos. O.o

Óbito mandou os gennins darem uma volta enquanto ele relatava sobre a missão pro Hokage.

* * *

**N/a:**

Oi gente! Gostaram do capitulo? Diz que sim! A musica que eu coloquei é _The Show_ da _Lenka_. Não resisti, minha amiga Keka ficou cantando essa musica a semana toda. Eu baixei ela e adorei. É muito fofa, sugiro que escutem e leiam a tradução vale a pena. Bah, demorei um pouquinho pra postar, mas pelo menos esse capitulo ficou um pouco maior. Nossa eu tive que me mandar parar quando eu comecei a escrever esse capitulo parecia que eu não conseguia mais parar.

Eu adorei escrever a parte SasuXSaku. Acho que, na minha opinião, esse foi o melhor capitulo da fic até agora. Cara eu sou fan de crepúsculo tive que botar um pouquinho disso na fic. Eu amei as reviews, nossa elas me inspiraram bastante.

Eu queria agradecer pelas reviews**: **_**Fipa-chan, bibs, make upp', Neigh**_ (pelas duas reviews, mas a da minha one-short). Valeu pra quem adicionou nos favoritos e alerts. Só um aviso tem muito barraco ainda pela frente. E pra deixar claro, todo mundo me pergunta então eu vou responder. Podem me chamar a vontade de Samy-chan.

Mil beijos e esperando as reviews.

Samy-chan

**Sabe as reviews de você me inspiram. Então se querem um capitulo BOM e maior é só comentar deixe sua opinião.**

**É só apertar o botãozinho ai em baixo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	6. When she is opening her eyes

**N/a:** AVISO momentos muito SASUSAKU!

* * *

**Princesa Ying Yang**

**Capitulo 06:**** When she is opening her eyes and Chuunin Shiken **

Os três gennins de Konoha andavam tranquilamente pela vila. Jiraya estava falando como estava com vontade de comer lámen. Yushiro fingia prestar atenção no que o amigo falava. Já Sasame estava interessada no famoso exame chunnin. Segundo o que seu otou-san falará, aquele seria o lugar perfeito pra Madara ataca-la.

_Enquanto isso..._

Karin estava furiosa. Quando ela estava seguindo a princesinha sentiu o chacka de Sasuke. Ela se obrigou a voltar. A ruiva sabia se ele a encontrasse a mataria. Por três ótimos motivos, ela tentou matar sua _querida_ filhinha, sua _amada_ kunoichi de madeixas rosa, e o traio se aliando a Madara.

Como ela queria telo ao seu lado. Como ela queria que ele a tivesse escolhido ao invés da rosada. Mas não ele escolheu aquela aberração rosa. Karin espumava de tanta raiva. Agora que Sakura estava em coma, ela pensou que ele se renderia a ela, apenas pensou, pois o Uchiha sequer prestou atenção nela, ele só queria saber de Sasame e da cura pra sua esposa.

Quando a ruiva descobriu que ele havia se casado, foi a gota d'água. Madara propôs pra ela um cargo superior em sua organização, na hora ela aceitou. Só queria se ver longe daquilo, o que ela tinha em mente era achar uma forma de matar a doce Sakura e a _querida _Uchiha Sasame.

_Perto do Ichiraku Lámem..._

- Agora eu estou em duvida... u.u Que lámem eu vou comer? - Jiraya ia 'pensativo' por seu caminho.

- Por que eu não me surpreendo por ouvir você falando de lámem? – uma voz feminina disse.

Os três gennins de Konoha se viraram pra ver de onde vinha a voz. Sasame e Jiraya sorriram ao verem a garota ruiva de olhos azuis celestes. Ela estava acompanhada de dois garotos, um de madeixas loiras e olhos verde água, e outro com olhos e cabelos de um tom castanho escuro.

- KEIKO E YUE! – Sasame e Jiraya berraram. Yushiro não conhecia os dois mais ficou encantado com a ruiva.

Sasame correu em direção aos dois. Ela se esticou um pouco pra poder abraçar os dois ao mesmo tempo. Como ela sentiu saudades daqueles loucos. Afinal, eram seus amigos desde muito pequena, passara grande parte dos momentos felizes com eles.

- Baixinha você cresceu. – disse Yue a pegando no colo. Pra ele Sasame era como uma irmã, assim como Keiko.

- Agora eu não sou mais baixinha. – ela disse empurrando ele de leve.

- Keiko-chan – Jiraya disse abraçando a garota.

- Fala aí moleque. – Keiko disse sorrindo.

- Deixe eu apresentar vocês. – Jiraya disse. – Esse baka aqui é o Yushiro, Yushiro essa é Keiko-chan, e o teme do Yue. – ao dizer isso ele levou dois cascudos, um de Yushiro e outro de Yue, pelos apelidos 'carinhosos'.

- Esse é o Aoshi, Aoshi esses são a Sasame, o Jiraya e o Yushiro. – Keiko disse. A garota estava um pouco corada por estar perto de Yushiro, o garoto havia mexido com ela de forma inconsciente.

- Muito prazer – Aoshi disse de forma séria.

- Vocês vão participar do exame chunnin? – Yue perguntou.

- Não sabemos ainda, mas já falaram com agente sobre isso. – Yushiro disse.

- Claro que nós vamos participar nem que tenhamos que arrastar o Óbito-sensei pra lá. ò.Ó – Sasame disse.

- Te conhecendo eu não duvido. – Keiko disse.

- Ino-chan veio com vocês? – Jiraya perguntou.

- Sim ela foi visitar a Hinata-chan – Yue disse.

PUFH

- Finalmente achei vocês. – Óbito disse aparecendo de uma nuvem de fumaça.

- O que foi? – Jiraya perguntou.

_Minutos depois..._

- Claro que vamos! – Sasame disse.

- UHU Exame Chunnin! \o/ – Jiraya berrou.

- Então agente se encontra lá. – Keiko disse seguindo seu irmão.

- Eu nem acredito! – Yushiro disse.

- Pois acreditem. – Óbito disse – Aqui estão todos os papeis que vocês precisam estejam as 03:00PM no prédio da academia na sala 303. – dizendo isso ele desapareceu.

- Eu vou falar com o meu pai! – Jiraya disse correndo em direção do prédio do Hokage.

- Te vejo depois Sasame. – Yushiro seguindo seu próprio caminho.

"_Eu vou visitar a mamãe e depois eu vou contar pra Tsunade-obaasan"_ Sasame pensava enquanto ia em direção do hospital.

Ao chegar ao hospital Sasame cumprimentou todos que lá estavam. Todos já a conheciam, por diversos motivos. Quando ela chegou perto do quarto sentiu um chacka conhecido. Sem notar um sorriso nasceu na face da jovem. Ela abriu a porta e se deparou com aquela cena tão linda aos olhos dela. Uma mulher de cabelos róseos deitada na cama, com seu cabelo comprido espalhado no travesseiro. Ao lado dela estava um homem com cabelos pretos e rebeldes, acariciando o rosto da mesma.

- Ohayo Otou-san – a menina se sentou do lado dele.

- Hn. – ele lhe mostrou um pequeno sorriso torto.

A garota não se abalou pelo silencio tão conhecido do seu pai. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e só ficou olhando sua mãe na cama. Como ela queria ser tão forte e corajosa quanto Sakura. Ela sentiu orgulho da mãe, assim como do pai.

- Eu pensei que não veria você tão cedo. – a jovem comentou.

- Eu vim aqui por causa de Madara. – ela sabia que o pai a protegeria, mas nunca pensou que fosse tão diretamente.

- Eu achei que você mandaria alguém no seu lugar.

- Quando se trata da minha família eu cuido das coisas pessoalmente. – Sasuke disse olhando pra filha pelo canto do olho.

Sasame sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Quem não conhecesse Uchiha Sasuke como ela pensaria que ele era somente um homem frio e com ganância de poder. Mas ela o conhecia, e sabia que por debaixo dessa armadura de gelo, avia um homem eternamente apaixonado.

A jovem virou o olhar pra cômoda ao lado. Notou que ali jaziam duas tulipas vermelhas. Tinha certeza que foi o homem ao seu lado que as trouxe até ali. _Amor eterno._ Era o que significava da flor. Tão eterno quanto à paixão que seus pais sentiam um pelo outro.

- Hum – Sakura disse se revirando na cama.

Os Uchihas se entreolharam. Não estavam crendo no que acabaram de ver.

- A Oka-san se mexeu? – Sasame perguntou.

Sasuke não a respondeu, estava tão chocado quanto ela;

Sakura começou a se mexer novamente na cama. Como se estivesse acordando de uma noite de sono. Ela foi se sentando na cama e esfregando os olhos. Logo já estava sentada e se espreguiçando. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou confusa para o cômodo.

- Oka-san – Sasame se jogou nos braços dela.

- S-Sasame? – Sakura gaguejou. Não entendeu como aquela garota enorme poderia ser sua pequena filha.

- Sakura. – Sasuke a olhava em choque.

- Oka-san você finalmente acordou. – Sasame chorava nos ombros da mãe.

- Shiiii. Calma pequena, eu estou aqui. – Sakura não acreditava que estivera inconsciente por tanto tempo, sua pequena filhinha já era uma moça.

Sasame se acalmou e se sentou na cama. A jovem arregalou os olhos ao ver o pai abraçando a mãe tão fortemente. Eles se afastaram um pouco, somente pra se beijarem intensamente. _"Nossa a mamãe não exagerava quando descrevia os beijos do papai no seu diário." _A Uchiha pensou. Ela não quis interromper o momento dos pais, então ficou apenas olhando os dois. Depois que eles se separaram, Sakura abriu os braços para receber Sasame.

- Eu não acredito que o meu bebê já está desse tamanho. – ela sorriu. Sasuke tinha os braços em volta da cintura da esposa, já Sakura tinha Sasame deitada em seu peito.

- Oka-san você estava em coma por quase sete anos.

- O que?

- Você está assim desde que Madara tentou capturar Sasame anos atrás. – Sasuke disse. O Uchiha estava feliz por sua esposa ter despertado, ele sentira muito a falta dela. Ele odiava Madara até o ultimo pedaço de sua alma, por tê-lo deixado sem ela por tanto tempo.

- Oka-san adivinhe? – Sasame disse sorridente.

- O que? – Sakura perguntou empolgada.

- Eu vou participar do exame chunnin! Eu vou ganhar vocês dois vão ver. Daí eu vou mostrar pra Keiko quem é a melhor! Ainda mais com o jutsu novo que o Otou-san me ensinou, eu vou treinar muito mais agora que você está acordada. Nós também vamos fazer compras, eu acho que você precisa de MUITAS roupas novas. O Naruto-kun vai ficar tão feliz quando te ver acordada. Ele te visita todos os dias. A Ino-chan também já que ela está aqui. Oka-san vai ser tão bom agora que você está acordada, e com o Otou-san aqui também.

Sakura ria afinal a filha era tão tagarela quanto ela própria. A kunoichi ficava feliz em acordar. Ela perdera muito tempo em coma. Sasuke e Sasame atualizarão Sakura por toda manhã, contando tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos anos.

- Sasame já são 02:30PM é melhor você ir, ou senão não vai poder participar do Exame Chunnin. – Sasuke alertou a filha.

- HÁ! É verdade Otou-san! – ela se levantou em um pulo. – Amo vocês! Não aprontem muito depois eu volto. – ela piscou para os pais, fazendo ambos corarem, dizendo isso a garota saiu correndo para encontrar o seu time.

- Ele está atrás dela, não está? – Sakura perguntou, ela descansou a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke. Ela não suportava a idéia de quererem fazer mal a sua filha.

- Sim. – Sasuke a trouxe mais pra perto dele, se isso fosse possível. – Você não faz idéia de quanto eu senti sua falta. – a kunoichi o abraçou mais forte.

- Eu não entendo como ele conseguiu me deixar inconsciente por tanto tempo. – Sakura pausou e fechou os olhos – Você vai se infiltrar no Chunnin Shiken?

- Eu não tenho outra escolha. Karin se aliou a Madara, e ela sabe muito sobre minhas técnicas, e ele está usando isso contra mim. Sasame foi atacada durante uma missão por alguns de seus subordinados.

- Aquele desgraçado me fez perder grande parte da infância dela. – Sakura suspirou. – Ele vai fazer praticamente o mesmo que Orochimaru. Ele e Madara queriam a mesma coisa, os seus olhos. Agora querem os da nossa filha.

- Não se preocupe eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça a ela. Ela também é muito forte, não vai se deixar vencer tão facilmente.

- Mas se você vai _participar_ do chunnin shiken, não deveria estar lá também? – a rosada perguntou.

- Não, eu vou estar como um dos jouninns da Nuvem. – ele a respondeu.

- Foi o chidori que você ensinou a ela? – Sakura levantou um pouco a cabeça.

- Isso foi anos atrás. Eu a ensinei a controlar os bijuus. Ela agora consegue invoca-los, o tamanho vai depender da quantidade de chacka que ela for usar. Mas ela consegue regular o chacka muito bem, afinal é sua filha também.

A Haruno sorriu ao ouvi-lo pronunciar aquelas palavras. Ela se levantou um pouco pra roçar seus lábios nos dele. O leve roçar de lábios acabou se transformando em um beijo quente e cheio de paixão. Eles sentiam muito a falta um do outro, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo sem ver aquelas esmeraldas e aqueles ônix se encararem e conversarem em silencio, apenas lendo os olhos um do outro.

_Na Academia Ninja..._

Sasame corria feito louca até a porta da Academia. Ela estava atrasada em nem havia almoçado, e ainda tinha que contar a Tsunade sobre o seu grande feito. Mas a garota estava mais que feliz, sua mãe havia acordado, e estava junto de seu pai. Ela sabia que por enquanto não podia falar isso pra ninguém, ainda mais no meio de ninjas de outras vilas.

- Finalmente você apareceu! – Jiraya disse. Ele estava do lado de Yushiro, em volta deles havia ninjas de todas as vilas ocultas. Todos atentos aos três habilidosos gennins.

- Desculpem pelo atraso, eu estava com a minha mãe. – a garota estava com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, ofegante.

A garota notou que todos os garotos a sua volta tinham o olhar fixado nela, ela abaixou o olhar e notou o leve decote de sua blusa vermelha. No estante seguinte estava de pé, puxando á blusa um pouco para cima.

- Vamos indo então. – Yushiro disse.

- Hei quem são vocês? - um garoto um pouco mais velho que eles, com cabelos curtos e castanhos, olhos perolados, perguntou a eles.

- Depois eu te falo, agora vamos que agente está com pressa. – Sasame disse pegando a mão dos garotos e os puxando em direção a sala 303.

- E falta de educação sair sem responder a pergunta. – o garoto disse parando em frente a ela

- É, mas quando se quer saber o nome de alguém deve se apresentar primeiro. – dizendo isso Sasame o empurrou pra longe, e seguiu seu caminho junto dos garotos.

O garoto irradiava raiva. Seus companheiros de time se aproximaram dele.

- Se acalme Hajime – a garota de cabelos negros em um corte channel, com olhos violetas lhe disse.

- Essa garota está se achando de mais. – Hajime disse. – Eu sou um Hyuuga o que ela está pensando?

- Que você é um idiota qualquer. – o garoto ao seu lado disse, ele possuía madeixas cor de areia e olhos castanhos.

- Cala a boca Keitarou. – Hajime disse.

- Chega vocês dois. Vamos logo. – Jun disse, ela começou a andar e logo foi seguida pelos seus companheiros.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram – Óbito estava esperando os seus três alunos na frente da porta 303.

- Desculpe o atraso sensei, eu estava com a minha mãe. E depois um baka se intrometeu no nosso caminho. – Sasame disse sorrindo pra ele.

- Agora entrem lá é mostrem o quanto são bons os shinobis de Konoha – Óbito sorriu para os seus três pupilos, ele se orgulhava muito deles, e sabia muito bem que aquelas crianças seriam a futura elite do país do fogo.

- É isso ai! Eu vou mostrar que o filho do Hokage é melhor que ele. – Jiraya disse e abriu a porta com um sorriso no rosto.

Os gennins estacaram na porta ao verem quantas pessoas haviam no local. Os três tinham os olhos bem mais que arregalados. Sasame se assustou ao ver uma figura pular nos ombros de Jiraya. Mai. Uma garota de cabelos crespos e loiros escuros que iam até a sua fina cintura, com olhos castanhos e brilhantes. Totalmente irritante, na opinião da Haruno.

- Jiraya-kun – Mai gritou. Sasame odiava aquela garota, ela era extremamente fútil, materialista, tagarela, adoradora de rosa, resumindo irritante. Sasame mal sabia que o motivo de não gostar da garota não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, mas sim com o seu companheiro de time.

- Oi Mai. – Jiraya tentava se desvencilhar dos braços da garota.

- É a presidente do seu fã clube resolveu aparecer. – Sasame disse, ativando o modo Uchiha.

- Sasame-chan – Yue chegou abraçando a amiga, Keiko e Aoshi estavam do lado dele.

- Hei Sasame quem é a piriguete? – Keiko disse no seu jeito 'eu sou do gueto'.

- Como você ousa me chamar assim ruiva? Ò.Ó – Mai perguntou.

- Se a carapuça servil. – Keiko disse, mostrando um típico sorriso debochado à lá Ino.

- Eu sou Sasaki Mai. E você?

- Sabaku no Keiko. Filha do Godaime Kazekage. – ela sorriu ao ver a expressão espantada da garota.

- Então você é a filha do Kazekage, então esse deve ser seu irmão Yue não? – era o mesmo garoto que tinha parado o time sete.

- Quem é você afinal? – Sasame perguntou.

- Esse é meu primo Hyuuga Hajime. – Jiraya disse.

- Fala sério como sua mãe, uma pessoa tão legal, pode ser parente desse moleque? – Sasame disse.

- Olha quem fala a filha do ninja renegado. – Hajime disse.

Sasame olhou pra ele com os olhos verdes cerrados, a garota tinha o punho tão fortemente fechado que sua palma chegava à dor por causa das unhas que estavam encravadas nela.

- Lave muito bem a sua boca antes de falar do meu pai. – Sasame falou tão friamente que o garoto deu um passo para trás, e ela um para frente. – Você é só mais um mauricinho que se acha, você tem que treinar muito ainda pra poder falar qualquer coisa sobre o meu pai. – Sasame tinha uma mão na gola da camisa dele. – Você não sabe nada sobre ele. E da próxima vez que você ousar falar mal dos meus pais, eu esqueço que você é parente da minha madrinha e te castro.

- Haruno como você é problemática. – Nara Kenji disse, ele era companheiro de time de Mai e primo dos Sabaku.

Sasame soltou o garoto, e sorriu levemente para o amigo.

- Tudo é problemático pra você. – Sasame disse. Kenji achava as mulheres muito problemáticas, elas mudavam de humor muito facilmente.

- É bom vê-la novamente Sasame-san. – cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel o mesmo garoto que estava pela manhã no escritório do Hokage.

- Oi Yukito. – Sasame disse sem graça. – Espera ai. Mai, Kenji e Yukito são a equipe três?

- Pois é eu tenho que agüentar esses dois diariamente. – Mai disse.

- Vocês são os novatos não? – um ser de colan verde e cabelo de tigela disse para ele.

- Sim e quem é você? – Yue disse.

- Meu nome Rock Ash, muito prazer. – Ash fitou Sasame, ele correu e segurou a mão dela. – Como você é linda donzela, quer namorar comigo, para que eu possa te proteger com toda a minha força?

Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de todos.

- Não valeu. – Sasame se desprendeu da mão dele e se escondeu atrás de Yue.

- Exagerado como sempre Ash. – um garoto moreno com um ar felino disse. – Desculpem-me por ele, eu sou Inuzuka Shyriu. – o garoto tinha um cachorro aos seus pés.

- Ai que fofinho. – Sasame saiu de trás de Yue e pegou o cachorro no colo. – Você é a coisinha mais linda que eu já vi. – o cachorro cor de chocolate lambeu o rosto da garota.

- Parece que ele gostou de você – Shyriu disse.

- Mais uma garota atraída por esse cachorro. – uma garota de cabelos chocolate e olhos perola se dirigiu a ele.

- IO Hakuto-chan. – Jiraya disse abraçando a prima.

- Ola Oni-san. – Hakuto disse pra Hajime.

- Ah qual é? Você também é parente do badboy aqui? – Keiko disse.

- Pois é. – Hakuto disse.

- Cara isso ta parecendo uma reunião de família. – Mai disse. – Kenji, Keiko e Yue são primos. Hajime e Hakuto são irmãos e primos do Jiraya-kun.

- Esse ano o chunnin shiken vai ser muito problemático. – Kenji disse.

PUFH

Um homem com varias cicatriz no rosto e o haiate de Konoha na cabeça, apareceu na sala. Ele tinha uma cara de mau, na opinião de Jiraya, aquele era o primeiro instrutor.

- Hei seus palermas se sentem. – o homem ordenou. – Eu sou Morino Ibiki e sou o instrutor da primeira parte do Exame.

A sala estava me silencio, parece que não foi somente Jiraya que se assustou com o homem.

– Cada um de vocês vai retirar um numero para fazer a prova, os times serão separados. – enquanto ele falava alguns chunnins se posicionaram atrás dele.

Os gennins já estavam sentados e com as provas entregues.

– Será uma prova escrita, e vocês não poderão colar, porque se forem pegos irão ser eliminados. A prova é constituída de dez questões ao todo, vocês têm que acertar ao menos uma para poder passar. Vocês terão uma hora para fazer a prova, e quinze minutos antes do prazo terminar lhe será entregue a décima questão. Eu não admito perguntas. COMECEM!

Os ninjas estavam nervosos. Sasame estava tranqüila, ela era tão inteligente quanto sua mãe. Já Jiraya estava muito nervoso, pra ele cada questão era mais difícil que a outra. Yushiro sempre fora bom em questões relacionadas à física, mas aquela prova era muito acima de seu nível.

Keiko notou que havia alguns gennins que estavam conseguindo fazer a prova tranquilamente, então ela usou o jutsu que havia aprendido com sua mãe. Logo a garota já tinha dominado a mente de um garoto. Yue não estava atrás da irmã, havia feito o olho de areia, técnica de seu pai.

O tempo passava e os gennins ficavam cada vez mais tensos. Alguns chunnins chamavam nomes para se retirar da sala. Finalmente a hora da décima questão havia chegado.

- Vocês podem escolher entre fazer a décima questão ou não. Aqueles que não fizerem poderão prestar o exame daqui a seis meses, já aqueles que fizerem e errarem serão gennins para sempre. - Morino Ibiki tinha um sorriso cruel na face.

Todos ficaram pensativos, não sabiam que decisão tomar. Fazer a décima questão agora e correr o risco de ser um gennin pra sempre ou desistir e prestar o exame dali a algum tempo? Definitivamente Morino Ibiki sabia como mexer com a mente de um ser humano.

Minutos se passaram e no fim um menos da metade da sala havia saído. Se Sasame, Jiraya, Keiko e Yue haviam herdado algo dos pais foi o orgulho, e a vontade de nunca desistir, deve ter sido por isso que eles e seus times permaneceram na sala.

- Muito bem ai vai à décima questão. - Morino Ibiki fez uma pausa dramática e depois disse – Vocês terão que lutar até a morte com o seu time, apenas um poderá sobreviver, só assim irão passar para a próxima fase.

Os gennins estavam estáticos. Mas isso não impediu que a Haruno berrasse:

- Você está louco? Se queriam que nos matássemos porque diabos nos colocaram em times?

- Eu acho que deixei bem claro que não admitia perguntas. – Ibiki falou serio. – Se você e seu time quiserem desistir do teste e se tornarem gennins para sempre, é só se retirar da sala e esperar na sala ao lado. Você sabe que não estará seguindo o regulamento ninja.

Sasame se levantou assim como o resto do time sete.

- Eu prefiro ser uma gennin pra sempre a ter que matar os meus amigos. Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi há algum tempo foi aqueles que não sequem as regras são lixo, mas aqueles que abandonam os amigos são muito pior que isso. – a garota sabia como era ficar sem alguém que amava, e não ia ficar sem os seus melhores amigos só por causa de uma prova.

- Sasame-chan está certa. – Jiraya disse. – O meu pai ainda era gennin quando se tornou Hokage, e isso não o impediu de realizar seus sonhos.

- Isso é só um nível ninja, pode-se muito bem superar um kage apenas com esforço e muito treino. – Yushiro dizendo isso seguiu os companheiros.

- Essa é a prova mais fudida que eu já fiz. – Keiko se levantou junto com Yue e Aoshi. A garota saiu batendo os pés.

- Fala sério como se eu fosse escolher entre matar a minha irmã a ser gennin pra sempre. – Yue disse.

Aos poucos Jun, Hajime e Keitarou se levantaram. Depois foi a vez de Mai, Kenji e Yukito. Aos poucos a metade da sala havia saído.

- Meu pai tecnicamente ainda é gennin. – Sasame dizia indignada – Mas se eu falo quem ele é todo mundo fica com medo.

- O Kazekage e o Hokage reprovaram o primeiro Chunnin Shiken deles e olha agora são o hokage e o kazekage. – Jiraya disse.

- Se acalmem vocês dois, não importa que agora sejamos gennins para sempre. – Yushiro disse encostado na parede. – Pelo menos também podemos ser o time sete para sempre.

Sasame o abraçou – Foi muito bonito você dizer isso.

- Você está certo. Ainda vamos ser uma célula tripla pra sempre. – Jiraya disse batendo nos ombros do amigo.

- Puts eu to quase chorando aqui da pra parar – Keiko disse.

- Oka-san vai ficar meio irritada que eu tenha sido reprovado na primeira etapa, mas nada que uma semana de castigo não resolva. – Kenji disse.

- É pelo jeito não fomos os únicos a sair. – Sasame disse.

- Cara depois que você deu seu discurso de boa companheira, a metade da sala saiu. – Mai disse.

- Eu não tenho problema em ser gennin pra sempre. – Sasame deu de ombros _"Pelo menos não agora que minha mãe acordou, e meu pai está aqui pra me proteger. Eu não preciso de um nível ninja pra ser feliz."_ Completou mentalmente.

_No hospital de Konoha..._

- Sasuke-kun? – Sakura o chamou, ela estava deitada no peito nu dele, após a filha sair eles mataram as saudades do corpo um do outro.

- Hn? – ele encarou aquele par de esmeraldas.

- Você vai voltar pra Konoha quando essa confusão acabar? – Sakura o abraçou mais fortemente.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu sincero – Mas não importa onde desde que eu esteja com você e nossa filha eu estarei bem.

- E muitos outros que vão vir. – ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Sem duvida alguma. – ele a beijou novamente, calmamente. Só se separaram por falta de ar.

- É meio surreal acordar e ver que tanto tempo se passou, e depois olhar pra você e ver que continua o mesmo homem que eu amo. – Sakura disse se aconchegando no peito dele.

Eles ficaram em silencio apenas trocando caricias um com o outro por um bom tempo. Mas logo tiveram que se vestirem afinal Sakura tinha acordado e precisava exercer suas funções como kunoichi, e ambos tinham sua filha e Madara pra se preocupar.

Havia um armário no quarto, quando Sakura o abriu encontrou suas roupas ninjas lá. Sua blusa vermelha com o símbolo do clã Haruno nas costas, seu short preto, sua saia branca e suas botas, logo ao lado estava seu haiate. Na porta também havia um espelho. A Haruno arregalou os olhos ao ver seu reflexo.

- Você tem certeza que eu dormi por sete anos? – a figura no espelho era exatamente igual à garota de sete anos atrás, aos poucos diferenças eram os cabelos na cintura, e as curvas um pouco mais fartas.

- Tenho. Mas você continua linda como sempre. – Sasuke deu um beijo no pescoço dela, que a fez estremecer, definitivamente ele conhecia os pontos fracos dela. Sasuke suspirou. – Eu vou ter que ir. Suigetsu e Juugo estão como meu time gennins. Eu tenho que ver como está Sasame.

Sakura o abraçou e suspirou também. – Eu fico pensando qual vai ser a reação das pessoas quando me virem. Você e Sasame vão voltar depois não é?

- Se você não receber alta sim, mas caso sai do hospital me encontre no bairro Uchiha. – ele deu um beijo demorado nela e saiu pela janela.

Sakura já vestida se sentou na cama. Seu instinto materno estava a mil por hora, ela ficava se lembrando das coisas que passou no Chunnin Shiken, de como foi terrível encontrar e ver o sannin das cobras atacar Sasuke. Ela apertou o botão que chamava a enfermeira e apenas pensando na sua filha e seu amado Uchiha.

Tsunade estava no hospital, ela achou extremamente estranho, chamarem as enfermeiras do quarto de Sakura. A não ser que. Ela foi o mais rápido que podia até o quarto da sua ex-pupila, quando chegou lá abriu a porta em baque surdo. Ela encarou espantada a Haruno, que era uma filha pra ela.

- Tsunade-shishou. – Sakura sorriu pra ela.

- Sakura. – a ex-hokage a abraçou fortemente. – Você finalmente acordou, não faz idéia do quanto sentimos sua falta.

Sakura se sentia tão bem nos braços dela. Depois que seus pais morreram, Tsunade se tornou muito mais que uma mãe pra ela. Foi ela quem a ajudou a cuidar de Sasame, foi àquela mulher que fez o parto de sua filha. E agora havia descoberto que foi Tsunade que criou Sasame enquanto ela estava naquele estado de coma.

- S-Sakura? – Ino estava parada na porta olhando espantada pra amiga. Ela estava junto de Tsunade quando ela havia corrido pra lá. A loira nem acreditava que a rosada havia despertado.

- Porquinha. – Sakura sorriu e abraçou a amiga também.

As duas medicas-nins examinaram Sakura e mandaram chamar o Hokage. Que apareceu minutos depois acompanhado de sua esposa.

- Sakura-chan? – ele abraçou a amiga. Hinata também estava espantada, mas logo saiu do estado de choque e se juntou ao marido.

- Naruto, Hinata! – Sakura olhou a amiga, parando na sua barriga. – Você está grávida?

- Sim. – Hinata disse a abraçando. – Dessa vez é uma menina.

- Nossa Sakura-chan, você não sabe o quanto todos ficamos preocupados, você dormiu por muito tempo. Eu pensei que você não fosse ver minha menininha nascer. – o Hokage colocou a mão no ventre da esposa, fazendo a mesma corar levemente.

- Sasame vai ficar tão feliz em saber que você acordou. – Ino disse.

- Ela já sabe. – Sakura falou.

- C-como?

- Ela veio aqui pela manhã, eu despertei e ela pulou nos meus braços. Eu nem acredito que ela já está prestando Chunnin Shiken. – Sakura achou melhor não contar que o Uchiha também esteve com ela.

- E porque ela não nos contou? – Naruto perguntou.

- Ela saiu correndo pra se inscrever. – Sakura explicou.

- Vamos dar uma volta pela vila, já faz algum tempo que você não vê o sol. – Tsunade disse. A Godaime Hokage, já estava na terceira idade, mas continuava com sua aparência jovem.

_Chunnin Shiken..._

Aqueles que haviam desistido da prova estavam esperando na sala ao lado, como o instrutor havia mandado. Todos em silencio apenas esperando Ibiki chegar. Ele abre a porta e se dirige para frente deles.

- Vocês sabem que não estão seguindo as regras. – todos permaneceram em silencio. – Vocês escolheram a vida dos amigos de vocês a se tornarem chunnins. Isso me deixa orgulhoso de vocês.

Agora sim que os gennins não estavam entendendo nada, primeiro ele diz que quebraram as regras, e depois diz que está orgulhoso por isso.

- EU tenho o prazer de dizer que todos vocês passaram para a segunda etapa. – Ele tinha um sorriso na face deformada pelas cicatrizes.

- Como? – Keiko gritou.

- Como a Haruno disse, aqueles que não seguem as regras são lixo, mas aqueles que abandonam os amigos são muito pior que isso. Sempre haverá missões muito difíceis, em que vocês terão que escolher entre caminhos difíceis. Mas vocês diferentes daqueles idiotas que ficaram escolheram proteger seus companheiros. Essa era a resposta da décima questão.

- \o/ UHU eu nós passamos. – Jiraya abraçou Sasame, fazendo com que a garota corasse intensamente.

- Me solta seu baka. – Sasame o empurrou.

_Atrás deles..._

- É parece que nós passamos. – Suigetsu disse sorrindo para Juugo.

- A garota tem atitude, você viu o que ela fez antes com o garoto que falou mal de Sasuke. – Juugo disse.

- Ela é cabeça dura e orgulhosa como o pai, eu não duvidaria se ela chegasse as finais. – Suigetsu disse.

- Sem duvida ela vai. Mas temos que tomar cuidado com o Madara. – Juugo disse serio.

* * *

**N/a:**

Demorei eu sei. Mas em compensação o capitulo ta bem grande.

Desculpem pela demora, é que meu primo veio passar um tempo aqui em casa eu quase matei ele. Sabe por quê? Porque ele disse que Naruto era desenho de guri que a Sakura era um patricinha e que o Sasuke tinha feito bem em chuta ela. Nós entramos em uma discussão que quase deu em morte. Mas deixando isso de lado, eu tenho que dizer que adorei esse capitulo. A Sakura acordou. Legal né. Vocês não fazem idéia de quanta coisa vai acontecer.

Aproveitar que eu to aqui e fazer propaganda da minha nova fic: _Between Truths and Lies_ Essa vai estava na minha cabeça a um tempão.

Valeu de coração pelas reviews. EU vi que tem MUITA gente que acessa essa fic, você podia comentar né?

Mil beijos e desculpe pelo sermão.

Samy-chan

* * *

**Se você quer que o próximo capitulo chegue rápido, aperte o botãozinho ai em baixo e deixe sua review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	7. Luta de Monstros

**Aviso:** Não me perguntaram isso ainda, mas eu achei melhor esclarecer. Essa fic conta principalmente a historia da filha do Sasuke e da Sakura, mas contem também MUITAS partes dedicadas ao casal.

* * *

E mais algumas informações: só recapitulando

_Keiko e Yue no Sabaku:_ filhos de Gaara e Ino

_Yushiro_: parceiro de time de Sasame

_Jiraya:_ filho de Naruto e Hinata

_Sasame_: filha de Sasuke e Sakura

_Aoshi:_ parceiro de time dos Sabaku

_Óbito:_ filho de Kakashi e Kurenai

_Hajime e Hakuto: _filhos de Tenten e Neji e primos de Jiraya

_Jun:_ parceira de time de Hajime e Keitarou

_Mai: _parceira de time de Kenji e Yukito

_Kenji:_ filho de Temari e Shikamaru e primo dos Sabaku

_Yukito:_ filho de Sai

_Ash_: filho de Rock Lee

_Shyriu: _filho de Kiba, e colega de time de Ash e Hakuto.

* * *

**Princesa Ying Yang**

**Capitulo 07: Luta de monstros**

Todos os gennins que passaram na primeira etapa estavam diante da floresta da morte. Na opinião de quase todos; aquele era o lugar mais apavorante que já haviam visto. Ouviam-se sons estranhos vindo do lugar, nada atrativos.

- Eu não gostei nem um pouquinho desse lugar. – Keiko disse pra Sasame

- Parece um cenário de filme de terror. – Sasame disse.

- Hei pirralhos prestem atenção, olhem aqui. – uma mulher gritou, fazendo com que os gennins prestassem atenção nela – Meu nome é Mitarashi Anko, e eu sou a instrutora da segunda etapa do Chuunnin Shiken.

- Ela é estranha. – Jiraya sussurrou pra Sasame. Que segurou uma kunai antes que ela raspasse o rosto do amigo.

- Quem você pensa que é pra me chamar de estranha, garoto? – Anko perguntou.

- U-Uzumaki Jiraya. – Jiraya gaguejou, ele não era o único que tinha se assustado com aquela mulher.

- Você é filho do Hokage. – Anko suspirou se lembrando de anos atrás de um garoto muito parecido com aquele – É como posso me esquecer, você deve ser hiperativo como o seu pai. – Anko olhou para garota de madeixas negras e olhos verdes a encarando friamente – E você quem é?

- Haruno Sasame. – Sasame disse a encarando friamente

- Me disseram que você era parecida com sua mãe, mas vejo que tem a mesma expressão fria do seu pai.

- Hn.

- É sem duvida é bem parecida com pai, o mesmo jeito monossílaba. – Anko disse, fazendo a herdeira Uchiha revirar os olhos – Arrogante da mesma forma.

- Se não se importa _sensei_ eu queria saber como vai proceder à segunda parte da prova. – Sasame disse cruzando os braços.

- Sasame. – Yue lhe mandava um olhar reprovador.

- Ok. – Sasame disse.

- Bom o que vocês terão que conseguir pra passar na prova são esses dois pergaminhos. Um da água e outro do fogo. Cada time recebera um, sendo que só o time saberá qual é seu pergaminho. Ou seja, vocês terão que lutar um contra os outros pra obter os pergaminhos. Vocês só passaram pra próxima etapa se chegarem à torre que está bem no centro da floresta, com os dois pergaminhos, e os três integrantes do time vivos. Pelo menos a metade de vocês vai sair perdendo. Antes de tudo quero que assinem esse contrato de vida.

- Por quê? – Shyriu perguntou.

- Eu não quero ser responsável caso um de vocês morra. - Anko disse. – Passem naquela tenda, assinem seus contratos e peguem seus pergaminhos, após isso cada time escolhera que portão entrar.

Sasame estava estática com as noticias. Aquela prova seria mais difícil para o seu time do que para qualquer outro. Ela sabia que Suigetsu e Juugo estavam ali para protegê-la; ela tinha os visto antes. Eles podiam mudar a aparência, mas não um chakra sentido pelo sharingan.

Ela caminhou em silencio com o seu time até chegarem à tenda, ela assinou seu nome completo,_ Uchiha Haruno Sasame_. O ninja que estava ali olhou pra ela espantado depois de ler a assinatura. Mas ela continuou seria, e estendeu a mão para que lhe entregasse um dos pergaminhos. _Fogo_. O nome do seu país, o elemento do seu clã paterno. Tantos significados escondidos atrás de uma palavra com apenas quatro letras. Ela guardou o pergaminho na bolsa de armas que tinha na perna.

- Por qual portão entraremos? – perguntou Yushiro encarando Sasame, da mesma forma que Jiraya.

- 28. – Sasame falou talvez o dia do aniversário da sua mãe lhe trouxesse sorte. Os gennins entraram na floresta da morte, para finalmente começar a segunda etapa do Chunnin Shiken.

_Em algum lugar na floresta da morte..._

- Começou. – Karin disse para o homem sentado ao seu lado.

- Está na hora de botar o plano em pratica. – Madara disse. – Tome cuidado; a garota não é normal, ela tem quase o mesmo poder de um jinchuuriki.

- Eu sei. – Karin disse e logo esboçou um sorriso. – Mas eu vou adorar matá-la, para depois ver a cara de Sasuke quando souber que perdeu o seu bem mais precioso.

- Hn. – Madara sorriu – Sasuke não vai ser o único a sofrer, a Haruno acordou.

- Mais alguém que eu vou adorar ver chorar. – a floresta foi consumida pela gargalhada da ruiva.

_Na sala do Hokage..._

O antigo time sete estava reunido, com a exceção de Sasuke. Tsunade estava sentada ao lado de sua antiga pupila. Diante do sexto Hokage.

- Você a criou bem shishou. – Sakura disse sorrindo.

- Eu não fiz muita coisa Sakura, a garota é uma copia bem equilibrada sua e do Sasuke. – Tsunade disse, fazendo com que Sakura se lembrasse de algo.

- Naruto.

- Sim Sakura-chan? – o Hokage perguntou sorrindo, mas logo ficou sério ao notar a expressão da amiga.

- Sasuke-kun pediu para mim te avisar sobre algo.

- Sasuke? Quando você o viu? Porque não me contou antes? – Naruto gritou escorando as mãos na mesa, mas logo levando um soco de Sakura.

- Baka!

- Doeu Sakura-chan. ToT

- Era pra doer mesmo. ¬¬'

Kakashi e Tsunade tinham uma gota enorme na cabeça. Aqueles dois pareciam os mesmos gennins de anos atrás, não o Hokage e a tão conceituada médica-nin do país do fogo.

- Como eu ia dizendo... Sasuke-kun disse para eu alertá-lo que Madara estará infiltrado no Chunnin Shiken, mas não é para você se preocupar com as crianças por que ele também estará lá, e há ninjas leais a ele na prova. Apenas fique atento e preste atenção nos que o cercam.

- Quando o teme te disse isso Sakura-chan?

- Hoje de manhã, digamos que Sasame não foi me visitar sozinha. – Sakura tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- O Sasuke não mudou nada. – Kakashi disse sorrindo por debaixo da mascara.

Tsunade mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Ela não havia conhecido Sasuke como o time sete, mas ela sabia que ele era um bom homem, e que fez o que fez para proteger os amigos e principalmente Sakura. Agora ele luta junto da sua pupila para proteger a filha, que era uma neta para a quinta hokage.

_Time sete, floresta da morte..._

- Você está muito pensativa, Sasame-chan. – Jiraya disse a olhando com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Jiraya está certo, no que está pensando? – Yushiro perguntou.

- Vocês notaram que nós somos o time mais cobiçado pelos outros? – Sasame olhava pro chão enquanto falava, mas se mantinha atenta a tudo a sua volta.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Jiraya perguntou a fitando.

- Pense comigo, todos sabem quem somos. Eu sou filha da melhor kunoichi que um dia Konoha já teve, e ainda por cima filha também de Uchiha Sasuke, ninja renegado e mais poderoso que há por ai. Você é o filho mais velho do Hokage, e da líder do clã Hyuuga o mais importante em Konoha. E Yushiro é neto da antiga conselheira da folha. – ela pausou e encarou os amigos

- Não precisa se preocupar – Yushiro disse.

– Todos querem acabar com agente por motivos diferentes, mas o que mais me deixa nervosa é que Madara está aqui, e ele quer a mim, por um poder que eu tenho no meu corpo. Ele quer vocês dois, porque sabe que pode conseguir muito, ele quer a kyuubi que está dentro do seu pai, ele quer a chave dos segredos obscuros da folha, que os antigos conselheiros guardam muito bem.

- Nós somos fortes Sasame-chan, vamos conseguir você vai ver. – Jiraya disse fazendo a pose 'Nice Guy'.

- É isso que eu espero. – ela continuou andando, só que agora com um pequeno sorriso de canto na face.

- Ora, ora... – eles ouviram uma voz feminina, Sasame infelizmente conhecia aquela voz de anos atrás – Você cresceu pirralha, me perguntou se vai ser uma menina chorona como sua mãe.

- Há muito tempo que minha mãe não é uma menina chorona... Karin. – Sasame se vira de costas e encontra a mulher que lhe assombra tanto, diante de si.

- Dessa vez seu pai não está aqui pra me impedir de matar você. – Karin sorria friamente – Eu vou adorar ver a cara deles quando souberem que _eu_ matei você, e que você gritou muito implorando que eu parasse de te torturar.

- Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer. – Sasame disse.

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim da Sasame-chan? – Jiraya perguntou enquanto Yushiro pegava uma kunai.

- É você é como sua mãe, uma vadia protegida por um idiota e um aprendiz de cobra. – Karin disse.

- Você chama minha mãe dessa forma, mas quem está parecendo uma meretriz aqui é você. – Sasame disse sorrindo falsamente – Não tem nenhum e idiota ou aprendiz de cobra aqui. Claro com exceção de você, _Karin._ – ela disse o nome da mulher como se fosse o pior palavrão do mundo. Sasame ativou seu sharingan, fazendo com que a ruiva arregalasse levemente os olhos.

- Pelo visto Madara estava certo, você tem os olhos quase iguais do seu pai. Madara vai ficar muito feliz quando eu der seus olhinhos de presente pra ele.

- Você sabe que essas investidas emocionais não funcionam comigo. Eu sou mais controlada que o tio Itachi nesse quesito. – Sasame disse

- Isso é o que você pensa. – Karin sorria como uma cobra. Sasame pegou uma kunai. – Você acha que uma simples kunai vai impedir que eu mate você?

- Quem disse que eu vou te matar com uma kunai – Sasame lhe mostrou um sorriso arrogante. A jovem Uchiha cortou seu polegar direito, e logo depois passou com a kunai pelo seu antebraço esquerdo. Fazendo um corte enorme, mas superficial. Ela jogou a kunai, fazendo com que caísse bem no meio dela e de Karin.

- O que você está fazendo Sasame? – Yushiro perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

- Você está tentando se suicidar? – Jiraya berrou.

- Não – Ela respondeu. Sasame começou a fazer sinais de mão, e murmurar algo irreconhecível para os presentes. Os olhos vermelhos por causa do sharingan se transformaram, deixaram de ser vermelhos para transformarem em um roxo escuro, com a pupila em forma de sakura. – Eu vou apenas mostrar algo que eu aprendi com o meu Otou-san. - Sasame bateu as mãos no chão, algumas gotas de sangue escorregaram de seu braço esquerdo.

O solo tremeu levemente. Karin estava alerta a aos movimentos da Haruno. Ela via uma enorme quantidade de chacka emanar do corpo da garota. Mas ela não se atreveu a se mover. A ruiva sabia que não ia gostar nenhum pouco de descobrir o que Sasame havia aprendido com Sasuke.

O sangue que escorria dos braços de Sasame, começou a ir em direção da kunai, como um rio seguindo sua corrente. O sangue não escorria mais dos braços da Haruno, seu ferimento já estava cicatrizado. A poça de sangue que agora estava abaixo da kunai, começou a se transformar.

Aos poucos já não se via sangue, apenas um chacka negro azulado, que rapidamente mudou para a forma de um gato de duas caudas. Nibi. O bijuu de duas caldas. O gato tinha quase o tamanho de um cavalo. Só de olhar para aquela criatura, Karin deu um passo para trás. Assim como os garotos do time sete.

- Ola Nibi-chan. – Sasame falou sorrindo torto.

- Porque me chamou Uchiha? – o bijuu falou para a surpresa dos presentes.

- Você se importaria de me ajudar a derrotar um subordinado de Madara?

- Madara? – o gato sorriu – Com muito prazer. Afinal é culpa dele, eu ter que viver nesse mundo, e ter que obedecer a uma menininha.

Sasame rolou os olhos. O bijuu que ela havia chamado era o mesmo que invocou enquanto treinava com Sasuke. Nibi sabia que se ela morresse, ele também morreria, por isso não fazia nada contra ela. Uchiha Sasuke havia pensado em tudo. Graças a ele os sete bijuus teriam que obedecer a sua filha, ou sofreriam a conseqüência.

- Você acha que eu tenho medo desse gatinho? – Karin falou rindo.

- Deveria, pois esse _gatinho_ é um bijuu, ruiva. – Sasame disse. Ela caminhou até o bijuu e coçou a cabeça dele, fazendo-o ronronar igual a um gato. – Ele pode muito bem te aniquilar, é só eu pedir. – ela beijou a cabeça do bijuu.

_Perto dali..._

- Ela está aqui. – Juugo disse pulando de galho em galho.

- Temos que avisar o Sasuke, provavelmente Madara também estará presente. – Suigetsu disse seguindo Juugo. – Onde eles estão?

- Trinta graus pro sul. – Juugo disse. Ele amarrou um pergaminho na perna de um pássaro branco e o mandou entregar para o Uchiha.

- Droga. – Suigetsu disse arregalando os olhos. – Vamos tentar ir mais rápido.

_Time sete..._

- Sasame-chan o que é esse bicho? – Jiraya disse, ele havia ativado seu byakugan para a surpresa de todos.

- Esse é um dos sete bijuus que eu tenho controle, o Nibi. – Sasame disse se virando para encará-lo. – Desde quando você pode usar o byakugan?

- Desde sempre. – Jiraya disse. – Eu não o uso muito, porque estou acostumado a treinar com o meu pai. Mas em situações como essa, é bom ter mais uma vantagem. – ele tinha uma expressão seria na face divertida.

- Uchiha Sasame, é um prazer revê-la. – um homem saiu das sombras e parou atrás de Karin. Ele usava uma capa negra com nuvens vermelhas estampadas. Madara. O líder da Akatisuki estava sem sua mascara laranja, deixando visível seu rosto, que possuía uma enorme cicatriz, que ia de seu olho esquerdo até seu queixo.

- M-Madara. – Sasame deu um passo para trás, acabou tropeçando em uma pedra e caído sentada no chão.

- Sasame! – Jiraya e Yushiro correram até a garota. Eles nunca a tinham visto daquela foram, era raro ela demonstrar medo.

- Você cresceu. – O Uchiha disse. – Pena que vai morrer muito rápido.

- Não se atreva a encostar nela. – Jiraya disse se colocando na frente da garota.

- Você é tolo como seu pai. – Karin disse. – Você está diante de alguém que venceu a morte pirralho. Com um golpe você morre.

- Lave a boca antes de falar do meu pai! – Jiraya gritou.

- Se afaste deles. – Nibi rosnou mostrando os dentes. Um circulo de fogo azul envolveu os gennins.

- Como ousa falar comigo assim? – Madara disse, seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Sharingan.

- Você não me assusta Uchiha. – o bijuu disse – Não se esqueça que graças a Sasuke seus olhos não funcionam comigo.

- Sasame, se levante. – Yushiro disse. Fazendo a garota sair do estado de choque.

Era muito difícil para ela. Foi culpa daquele homem que ela não pode ter sua mãe ao seu lado por sete anos. Quando Sasame olhava para Madara se lembrava claramente da sua mãe dizendo para ela fugir. Aquele, sem dúvida, foi o pior dia de sua vida e ela só tinha cinco anos.

- Sasame-chan, sua mãe está bem agora. – Jiraya disse sorrindo confiante pra garota. Ele estendeu a mão pra ela, que aceitou.

- Ai que bonitinho, o filho do Naruto apaixonado pela filha do Sasuke. – Karin disse sorrindo.

- Por que você não vai pro inferno? – Yushiro disse. – Não é porque você vai ficar velha e sozinha que as outras pessoas não podem ser felizes. – Yushiro sabia que seus companheiros eram apaixonados um pelo outro, mas eram burros de mais para notar isso.

- Olha se não é o neto da antiga conselheira da vila. – Madara disse sorrindo.

- Ahhhhhhhh! – Sasame gritou e caiu de joelhos no chão. Seu corpo estava envolvido por um chakra negro, todos à sua volta podiam sentir o poder que emanava do seu pequeno corpo, aumentar gradativamente. – Você vai morrer!

Aquele sem duvida era seu lado negro agindo. O medo de perder mais alguém era tão grande que o poder dos bijuus estava saindo do corpo dela. Aquela garota estava parecendo um jinchuuriki, mesmo não sendo um. Sasame seu correu para frente passando o circulo de fogo criado pelo Nibi, e pulando em Madara.

A garota investia com socos contra ele. Karin olhou para frente e viu dois garotos indo em direção a ela. Logo, Yushiro e Jiraya estavam lutando contra a ruiva, e Sasame e Nibi contra Madara. O líder da antiga organização, Akatisuki, desviava com cautela dos golpes da Haruno.

- Eu não vou deixar você tocar neles, nem que eu tenha que morrer pra conseguir isso! – Sasame pegou a gola da capa de Madara e o jogou contra as árvores, fazendo uma trilha de destruição.

- Controle-se Sasame. – o bijuu de duas caldas disse. – Madara é o pior adversário que você um dia já enfrentou. Não se esqueça que ele tem mais de um século de experiência, tanto em luta, quanto no uso do sharingan.

- Eu sei, mas... – ela suspirou e olhou pro lado. Seus melhores amigos lutavam bravamente contra Karin, sem nem mesmo demonstrar medo. Já ela não sabia como agir. Aqueles garotos eram muito importantes pra ela. Seu instinto havia a dominado.

- Sasame. – um homem com uma kubikiri nas costas a chamou. Ele estava acompanhado de outro homem, com manchas pretas em seu braço esquerdo e pescoço.

- Tio Suigetsu, Tio Juugo! – a garota gritou e sorriu. Eles se colocaram atrás dela.

- Quem são esses caras? – Yushiro disse se defendendo de um ataque de Karin.

- Não se preocupem eles são amigos do meu pai, estão do nosso lado. – Sasame disse.

- Suigetsu e Juugo, pelo visto ainda são capachos do Sasuke-kun. – Karin disse sorrindo amargamente.

- Nós não somos capachos Karin, diferente de você. – Juugo disse.

- Parece que alguém aqui ainda sofre de dor de cotovelo. – Suigetsu disse tirando sua kubikiri das costas.

Todos estavam distraídos quando um vulto preto saiu da floresta. Ele agarrou Sasame pelo pescoço, fazendo com que o Nibi rosnasse. Madara tinha os pulsos e os tornozelos da garota presos por correntes de chakra, fazendo com que o chakra negro ao seu redor evaporasse.

- Solte ou eu te mato. – só se podia ver um par de olhos vermelhos na floresta, antes que Sasuke saísse da escuridão, seguido de Sakura.

- Largue a minha filha desgraçado! – Sakura gritou já com a mão envolvida por chacka.

- Isso parece uma reunião do time Taka. – Madara disse e deu uma gargalhada sinistra.

* * *

**N/a:**

Muahahahaha (Inner: isso era pra ser uma risada maligna? Garota sem criatividade. ¬¬'). Eu parei na melhor parte, eu sempre faço isso. A Mary-chan sempre me chama de má por causa disso. Mas gente se eu não der o gostinho vocês não comentam nem lêem o próximo.

Eu em primeiro lugar quero pedir um milhão e meio de desculpas pela demora, serio eu to atrasando minhas fics porque estou trabalhando de manhã estudando à tarde, fazendo curso de inglês as segundas, e atolada de deveres no resto da semana. Mas eu lhes prometo que nas ultimas semanas desse mês eu vou entupir vocês de capítulos, afinal graças a Kami-sama são minhas férias de inverno chegando. UHU \o/!

Bem como eu digo sempre, eu amei escrever esse capitulo. Cara eu tinha pensado nisso desde o comecinho da fic. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Novamente desculpem-me pelo atraso, eu vou fazer o Maximo que estiver ao meu alcance pra que o próximo venha bem rápido.

Esse capitulo é dedicado a_: zanita uchiha; Fipa-chan; Neigh; Mimizinha_ e_ Bela21_ pela review esse capitulo foi dedicado a vocês.

Ta eu já falei de mais.

Mil beijos

Samy-chan

**N/b:** Ta bom Samy... Vai nessa, na minha fic você me paga! Vou deixa o capitulo mo pequenininho ta! ou vou atrasar bastante, so no fim do mês ta! So pra você sofrer mais do que eu! Você podia fazer a continuação e mandar so pra mim né!Mas nem isso você faz...

Nem ligo!

E ai gente? Gostaram do capitulo? Eu amei... Finalmente ela posto! Eu tava cobrando ela sempre! Em todo o e-mail: "Cadê o capitulo de Princesa Ying e Yang? Cadê?" E ele finalmente saiu \O/

Como eu so feliz -'

Mais ta ai, se vocês encontrarem algum erro vocês me avisem ok?

BeijO

Mary-chan

* * *

**Deixa a autora feliz...**

**...Mande uma review...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	8. Frente a Frente

**Princesa Ying Yang**

**Capitulo 08: Frente a Frente**

- Solte-a. – Sasuke disse para Madara. Sua mão estava na sua kusanagi. Um movimento em falso e ele atacaria Madara.

- O vingador Uchiha mudou bastante não? – Madara apertava o pescoço de Sasame que se debatia em seus braços.

- Largue a minha filha Madara! – Sakura gritou já partindo na direção dele.

- Sakura-san se acalme. – Juugo disse.

- Como você quer que eu me acalme. Esse infeliz está sufocando a Sasame.

Jiraya e Yushiro olhavam pra cena espantados. Diante deles estavam dois dos três ninjas mais fortes que já ouviram falar. E ainda por cima estavam lutando contra Madara. Que segurava a companheira de time deles pelo pescoço. A situação estava tensa, os gennins não sabiam como agir. Já os jounnins estavam concentrados nos movimentos de seus inimigos.

- Me... Solta... Seu... Desgraçado... – Sasame dizia tentando se soltar do aperto de Madara.

- Não vai adiantar piralha. – Karin disse e começou a gargalhar. Mas parou ao sentir um grande impacto com seu corpo.

- Cala essa boca ruiva! – Sakura gritou. Ela já estava cheia das palavras cheias da inveja, ódio, e arrogância de Karin. Aquela mulher era do pior tipo que conhecia. A Haruno sabia que a ruiva seria capaz de vender sua alma ao diabo, só para fazer Sasuke ama-la.

- Sakura. – O Uchiha a chamou.

- Eu sei. – Ela disse o encarando pra logo se dividirem.

Muitos não entediam, mas aqueles dois se compreendiam apenas por uma rápida troca de olhares. Sakura entendeu perfeitamente o que Sasuke queria dizer ao chamar seu nome. Aquele olhar era o aviso para iniciar o ataque. Para proteger sua filha.

Quando estavam prontos para agir, pararam. Uchiha Madara estava gargalhando. Sim gargalhando. Os presentes não entenderam no começo. Mas quando Sasuke notou o que Madara iria fazer, foi quase tarde de mais.

Madara quase matou a pequena Uchiha. Quase. Sasuke usou seu mangekiou sharingan para teletransportar a filha de lugar através do espaço tempo. Madara estava apertando tão fortemente o pescoço da garota que quase o quebrou.

Sasame permanecia desmaiada no colo do pai. Madara tinha a sufocado, fazendo com que ela desmaiasse por falta de ar. Sakura correu na direção dos dois, enquanto Suigetsu e Juugo ficaram na retaguarda. Karin começou a se levantar e se posicionou ao lado de Madara.

- Você vai se arrepender. – Sasuke disse. Ele colocou Sasame nos braços de Sakura, e deu um beijo na testada filha e um roçar de lábios na esposa.

- Quem diria Uchiha Sasuke demonstrando um sentimento diferente de ódio. – Karin disse sorrindo.

- Por que você não cala essa sua maldita boca? – A feição de carinho havia desaparecido, para ser substituída pela face fria e calculista, de Sasuke. Uma que ele apenas usava com seus inimigos. – Yushiro, Jiraya.

- Hai? – Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, não esperavam que Sasuke dirigisse a palavra a eles.

- Ajudem Sakura com Sasame.

- Hai. – Yushiro disse.

Jiraya nem respondeu apenas correu na direção da medica-nin. Suigetsu e Juugo foram ao lado de Sasuke, prontos para lutar do lado dele.

- Nosso tempo acabou. – Madara falou. Sasuke deu um passo à frente, mas parou ao notar a imagem de Madara se decepar em fumaça. – Aqui não é o lugar para lutarmos, da próxima vez você vai se arrepender mais ainda de ter nascido um Uchiha.

Dizendo isso desapareceu junto de Karin, que olhava com rancor para Sakura.

- Sasuke! – Sakura gritou ao ver manchas negras pelo corpo da filha.

- Droga! – Aquele era o selo amaldiçoado, o mesmo que Orochimaru tinha colocado nele durante o exame chunnin anos atrás. Pelo visto Kabuto ainda estava vivo, e ao lado de seu maior inimigo. – Juugo.

A mais nova Uchiha se debatia nos braços da mãe, tudo doía mesmo inconsciente ela sentia tudo. O suor escorria pelo seu rosto, seu cenho franzido, mãos em punho, aquilo era pior do que ter uma katana perfurando seu peito.

Sakura olhava espantada para a filha nos seus braços. Ela não conseguia acreditar que o mesmo que aconteceu com Sasuke, estava acontecendo agora com seu bebe. Ela amaldiçoava aos sete ventos por Uchiha Madara não ter morrido quando deveria. Aquele homem só servia pra trazer desgraça a sua família.

- O que está acontecendo com ela? – Jiraya perguntou.

- As manchas negras no corpo dela são do selo amaldiçoado de Orochimaru, de alguma forma Madara conseguiu fazer uma copia melhorada. - Suigetsu respondeu.

Juugo colocou a mão no peito da garota, tentando evitar que o selo se espalhasse. Mas era inútil, pelo que viu somente um Uchiha poderia fazer um jutsu de selamento. Juugo lançou um olhar significativo pra Sasuke.

- Suigetsu, Juugo vocês e os garotos fiquem ao nosso redor e evitem que qualquer um passe. Sakura e eu vamos dar um jeito nisso. – Sasuke sequer desviou o olhar para eles, apenas continuou fitando o rosto da sua filha.

- Mas... – Jiraya tentou permanecer ali, não queria se afastar da garota. Mas Yushiro segurou seu braço.

- Vamos. São os pais dela, eles sabem o que fazem. – Yushiro encarou o amigo, sabia da paixão dele pela sua companheira de time, vê-la naquele estado já estava sendo difícil pra ele, para Jiraya deveria ser dez vezes pior.

O filho do Hokage não tirava os olhos da garota inconsciente que se debatia no chão. Os cabelos negros dela estavam grudados na testa por causa do suor, suas mãos sangravam devido ao fato das unhas fincadas na palma da mão.

Ele estava se odiando, ele deveria protegê-la. Seu Otou-san havia dito que devemos proteger as pessoas que nos são importantes. Naquele momento prometeu a si mesmo, que nunca deixaria nenhum de seus companheiros se machucarem. Aquela seria sua promessa de vida.

Yushiro olhou de relance para Jiraya ao seu lado, ele tinha as mãos em punhos, seus olhos não desviavam de Sasame. Olhou novamente para a companheira. Sakura-sama e Sasuke-sama estavam fazendo um jutsu desconhecido para ele.

Sasuke olhava atentamente para a filha nos braços de Sakura. Ele esperava nunca mais ter que fazer aquele jutsu, aquela sequência de selos. Respirou fundo, com a mão direita emanando um chakra negro, o mangekyou sharingan. Concentrou-se e colocou a mão no peito de Sasame.

A garota gritou alto, a ponto dos pássaros levantarem voo, assustados. Sasame parou de se debater, arregalou os olhos, mostrando o terceiro estagio do sharingan ativo, e para fechá-los novamente em poucos segundos.

Sasuke suspirou, e abraçou a cintura de Sakura, que tinha Sasame deitada em seu colo. Sua filha estaria bem, e livre daquela maldição que ele teve que conviver por alguns anos. O único efeito colateral, é que metade do seu chakra havia sido consumido.

- Okaasan, Otousan. – Sasame murmurou.

Sentiu uma mão delicada mexer em seus cabelos negros. Um pequeno sorriso havia se formado em seu rosto, retribui o aperto de uma mão forte na sua tão pequena em comparação. Seus pais estavam ali, do seu lado, cuidando dela.

Piscou algumas vezes, para segundos depois abrir completamente os olhos. Deparou-se com um par de onixes e outro de esmeraldas, o último extremamente parecido com os seus. Estava confusa, não se lembrava do motivo de estar tão cansada.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou em um sussurro.

- Nada com que você tenha que se preocupar agora. – Sakura falou acariciando o rosto da filha; olhou para Sasuke que concordou.

- Sua mãe está certa. – Deu um beijo na testa de Sasame. – Primeiro você precisa descansar, depois conversamos.

Ele a pegou no colo, olhando o rosto sonolento dela. Antes de estar completamente de pé, a garota estava dormindo em seus braços. Sakura suspirou aliviada, por enquanto tudo estava bem.

- Sakura-sama. – Jiraya a chamou segurando seu braço. A Haruno sorriu para ele, sabia os sentimentos dele por sua filha, era meio obvio, seus olhos demostravam isso.

- Sim Jiraya-kun? – Seus olhos verdes fitavam os azul-safira, aquele garoto era Naruto escrito.

- Sasame-chan vai ficar bem?

- Vai. – Sakura sorriu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros do garoto. – Venham, vocês precisam descansar um pouco.

Concordou com a cabeça. Jiraya e Yushiro seguiam os mais velhos até uma enorme arvore. Sasuke olhou para Sakura ao reconhecer o lugar. Nostalgia. Era a palavra que mais descrevia o momento. Sakura nunca imaginou que voltaria um dia para aquele lugar. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos róseos e compridos, estavam quase do mesmo tamanho de quando ela tinha doze anos.

Sasuke depositou a filha dentro do tronco da árvore, tirou sua capa para que ela usa-se como travesseiro.

- Vocês dois descansem. – O Uchiha se limitou a dizer, apontando para a árvore com a cabeça.

Os garotos assentiram e se deitaram um de cada lado da garota que jazia ali. Os jounnins ficaram do lado de fora, vigiando as crianças dentro do tronco. Sasuke e Sakura tinham as mãos entrelaçadas, era bom sentir o toque um do outro, depois de tanto tempo.

- O que você acha que ele está aprontando? – Suigetsu perguntou olhando para a floresta ao seu redor.

- Ele vai tentar a mesma coisa que tentou com Itachi e depois comigo. – Sasuke sentiu Sakura apertar sua mão mais fortemente.

- Madara vai contar a coisas do _jeito_ _dele_, fazendo com que os fatos o favoreçam. – Sakura falou.

– Ou seja, ele vai tentar manipular Sasame para que ela acabe lhe entregando seus olhos. – Suigetsu concluiu.

Permaneceram em silencio por algum tempo, refletindo sobre os fatos ocorridos há pouco. Sakura estava preocupada com o poder oculto de sua filha. Ela havia invocado o Nibi, para minutos depois se descontrolar e atacar Madara. Sakura serrou os olhos ao lembrar-se daquele gato gigante desaparecendo no momento em que sua filha desmaiou.

- O que exatamente Sasame é capaz de fazer? – Sakura encarou Sasuke com o cenho franzido. Naquele momento tanto Suigetsu quanto Juugo prestaram atenção a conversa.

- Quando ela nasceu, Naruto e eu estávamos lutando contra Madara. – Sasuke fitava o seu que começava a escurecer. – Madara queria libertar os sete bijuus que ele havia capturado, ainda não sei o porquê, já que suas intenções eram a junção dos bijuus.

- Eu não me lembro de muito nesse dia, quando Sasame nasceu eu desmaiei. – Sakura falou mais para si mesma.

- Como eu sabia o que Madara iria fazer naquele momento, só tive uma escolha naquele momento. – Sakura apertou levemente mais forte a mão de Sasuke. – Peguei Sasame que a pouco havia nascido, e fiz uma espécie de pacto. Algo como uma kuchiyose no jutsu. Os demônios foram para outra dimensão, e quando ela precisasse seria capaz de invoca-los.

- Sua filha é capaz de invocar um bijuu quando quiser? – Suigetsu lhe perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Não exatamente, isso depende da quantidade de chakra que ela usar. – Sasuke suspirou. – Você viu o Nibi antes, tinha o tamanho de um cavalo. Se Sasame tivesse usado mais chakra e se descontrolado, provavelmente iria acontecer algo parecido com o Yodaime lutando contra a kyuubi.

- Madara está atrás dela por dois motivos então. – Juugo disse. – Ele quer os olhos dela, e uma forma de capturar os sete bijuus para provavelmente depois ir atrás do Hachibi e de Naruto-san.

Todos permaneceram em silencio, absorvendo aquelas palavras. O que não aconteceu antes dava a intenção de estar acontecendo agora. Madara parecia estar prestes a conseguir fazer a quarta guerra mundial. Sasuke sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa para proteger sua família. E sabia as duas pessoas que poderiam lhe ajudar com isso.

Sasame começou a se remexer, ela estava acordando. Sentou-se ainda com os olhos serrados, suspirou. Viu madeixas cor de rosa fora do lugar onde estava. Observou o lugar e concluiu estar dentro de um tronco, passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros do seu companheiro de time ao seu lado.

A garota saiu do tronco ainda sonolenta, os quatro jounnins a olhavam atentos. Sasame engatinhou até Sakura e se deitou no colo dela, deixando que as madeixas negras se espalhassem. Sasuke sorriu discretamente ao presenciar a cena.

- Eu me descontrolei, não é? – Sasame murmurou.

- Você estava preocupada com seus companheiros, isso fez com que se descontrolasse. – Sakura murmurou de volta. – Você não foi a primeira pessoa que fez isso.

Ela encarou Sasuke se lembrando do ocorrido de anos atrás. Olhou para um ponto em sua frente, fora exatamente naquele lugar que notou o quanto era fraca. Mas da mesma forma lutou para proteger seus companheiros, a consequência foi ter os cabelos cortados. A imagem de Sasuke descontrolado para protegê-la ainda a perturbavam.

- Okaasan. – Sasame a chamou.

- O que? – Perguntou passando as mãos pelas madeixas negras da filha.

- Eu sou fraca. – Murmurou só para que a mãe ouvisse. – Eu fui capturada, se vocês não tivessem chegado a tempo, não só eu quanto os meninos teríamos morrido.

- Sasame. – Sakura segurou o queixo dela para que a encarasse. – Você não é fraca. Quando eu tinha a sua idade _eu_ era fraca, Sasuke-kun e Naruto sempre estavam me protegendo. No meu Chuunin Shiken que eu tive que lutar para proteger os dois que estavam inconscientes. Eram três ninjas do som, os três mais fortes que eu.

Sasame olhava com os olhos arregalados para sua Okaasan, nunca imaginou que ela um dia foi fraca. Sasuke encarava Sakura atentamente, ele não gostava de lembrar o estado que ela estava quando ele acordou. Suigetsu e Juugo estavam prestando tanta atenção quanto Sasame, aquilo fazia parte do passado de Sasuke, algo que ele nunca revelou aos dois.

- O que aconteceu depois? – Sasame perguntou entretida.

- Bem um deles me prendeu pelos cabelos, e eu não tinha como fugir. – Sakura encostou a cabeça no tronco da arvore. – Então deixei a vaidade de lado. Cortei meus cabelos, e lutei com todas as forças que eu tinha.

- Você cortou os cabelos? – Sasame perguntou com os olhos arregalados, Sakura assentiu depois Sasame fez um gesto para que ela continuasse.

- Eu estava acabada no chão, e seu pai acordou. – Sakura olhou Sasuke de relance, os olhos negros estavam perdidos no passado. – Só que precisa saber é que seu pai deu uma surra neles.

A garota refletiu as palavras da sua Okaasan, ela tinha ouvido que sua mãe já fora fraca, mas nunca havia imaginado algo assim. Sua mãe foi determinada, e se tornou uma ótima médica-nin, uma segunda Tsunade. Sua Okaasan treinou dia e noite para se tornar forte. Era isso que ela faria.

- Sasame-chan?

Sasame se virou para se deparar com seu companheiro de time a encarando, sorriu para o garoto loiro. Ela podia ver Yushiro esfregando os olhos ao lado do companheiro. Os dois gennins saíram de dentro da árvore e se sentaram ao lado dela. Sakura e Sasuke se levantaram encarando as crianças a sua frente.

- Nós temos que ir agora. – Sakura falou. – Acho que nada mais irá acontecer só times gennins devem atacar vocês.

- Por precaução, Juugo e Suigetsu estarão próximos. – Sasuke fitou a filha, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros dela.

- Nós ficaremos bem, Otou-san, Okaa-san. – Sasame sorriu abraçando os dois.

Os quatro jounnins os encararam sorrindo, para instantes depois desaparecerem em uma nuvem de fumaça. Os três gennins se fitaram, em uma concordância de uma pergunta silenciosa, seguiram seu caminho.

- Sasame-chan, Jiraya. – Yushiro falou sem desviar os olhos do percurso a sua frente.

- Eu, sei. – Responderam em uníssono.

A garota pegou uma kunai e a jogou em uma moita a sua frente. Estavam sendo vigiados, Sasame havia atacado um dos ninjas. Estavam provavelmente atrás do seu pergaminho.

- Você nos notou rapidamente. – Uma garota de cabelos picotados e brancos tinha saído de trás de uma árvore. – Me entregue o pergaminho e eu deixo vocês vive...

Não foi capaz de terminar a frase, Sasame já havia lhe acertado com um chidori. Jiraya e Yushiro foram atrás dos companheiros da garota. Sasame sorriu, o pergaminho estava dentro da mochila da garota que acertará. E por sua sorte era o que necessitavam. Água.

- Vamos, a torre é logo à frente. – Yushiro disse os guiando.

Sasame por algum motivo estava cansada, deveria ser por causa de sua quase luta com Madara. Ajoelhou-se no chão, aquele Chidori lhe gastou muito chackra, ela só deveria ter em media 20% que poderia gastar.

- Sasame-chan! – Jiraya disse se agachando ao lado dela. – Você está bem?

- Sim... Só um... Pouco cansada. – Falou devagar. – Hei!

Jiraya tinha a colocado em suas costas. A garota nem chegou a protestar, estava muito cansada. O primogênito do Hokage a carregou por todo o caminho até a torre. Yushiro olhava os dois atentos, sorrindo de canto. Poderia ser uma paixonite por enquanto, mas ele sabia que um dia os companheiros iam acabar juntos. Isso era fato.

A Uchiha acabou dormindo nas costas do companheiro, seus cabelos negros faziam contraste com os loiros dele. Sentiu que haviam parado e abrira os olhos. Estavam dentro da torre, alguns gennins os fitavam. Sasame cutucou levemente o ombro do companheiro, lhe mostrando que estava acordada. Jiraya a tirou cuidadosamente de suas costas, ainda a segurando pelos ombros quando firmou os pés no chão.

- Você está bem? – Yushiro perguntou tocando a testa dela, vendo se a mesma estava com febre.

- Acho que sim, só preciso de um pouco de água. – Sasame murmurou. Yushiro estendeu uma garrafa para ela, que foi esvaziada rapidamente. – Ok. Agora eu estou bem melhor.

- Sasame-chan! – Braços magros a circularam. – Ainda bem que você passou.

- Fico feliz que também tenha passado Keiko. – Sorriu para a amiga.

* * *

**N/a:**

Primeiro de tudo um milhão e meio de desculpas pela demora!

Entendam a criatividade não vinha, sem ideias não é possível escrever um bom capitulo. Mas eu prometo fazer o impossível para botar minha cachola para funcionar! I PROMESS! XD

Muitíssimo obrigada a todas vocês gatinhas que deixaram comentários! E outra coisa, depois de eu ver que era a maior idiotice colocar "Between Truths and Lies" em hiatos, provavelmente logo vou retomar com ela.

Sei lá... eu andava meio decepcionada com o tio Kishi. ¬¬ O Sasuke-kun anda tão mal ultimamente, mas eu como uma Sasuketi de carterinha ando entrando muito na Defenders Of The Deep Love do Orkut. Minhas ideias estão vindo a mil! *Pose-Nice-Gay*

So... It is! Nothing more to say!

Valeu pelas review... Espero que não tenham desistido da fic. E sorry se tiver muitos erros de português, Mary-chan ta estudando para as provas, por enquanto nenhuma das minhas fics será betada. ^^

Kisses

Samy

* * *

**Reviews Movem Montanhas!**

**.**

**.**

**\o/**


	9. Byakugan X Sharingan

**Princesa Ying Yang**

**Capitulo 09: Byakugan X Sharingan**

Sasame estava sentada com Keiko ao seu lado cuja qual estava usando chacka para curar os ferimentos da amiga. Os olhos verdes de Sasame não desviavam de Jiraya que estava encostado na grade conversando com Yushiro.

Keiko virou o rosto para ver o que Sasame tanto olhava, e acabou por corar. Yushiro estava passando as mãos nos cabelos ruivos em um sinal de frustração. Algo estava errado, as duas garotas podiam ver isso. A Uchiha suspirou, teria que economizar o máximo de chacka, logo deveria começar a próxima etapa.

Colocou uma madeixa negra atrás da orelha, e se pôs de pé. Caminhou até os meninos, já Keiko ficou os fitando com o irmão ao seu lado. Pela expressão facial tanto de Sasame, quanto de seus companheiros, Keiko podia ver que algo havia acontecido na segunda etapa do Chunnin Shiken.

- O que aconteceu? – Se escorou no parapeito, ficando entre os dois. – Algo está incomodando vocês.

- Olhando pela quantidade de pessoas, parece que vão fazer uma preliminar, ou algo do gênero. – Yushiro disse. - Estamos com pouco chacka e cansados, todo cuidado é pouco.

- Sasame-chan. – Jiraya passou o braço pelo ombro da garota, que apenas corou. – Como você tinha dito antes, nós somos os alvos principais. Muitos aqui querem acabar com agente, talvez até tentar nos matar.

- Eu sei. – Falou fitando o chão. – E também sei por que estão preocupados... Relaxem eu não vou usar, aquilo.

Logo ali um Hyuuga os fitava, Hajime fitava os três com os olhos serrados. Ele não gostou nem um pouco daquela garota, Sasame. Quem ela pensava que era para lhe desafiar? O que o dava mais raiva era que sua irmã Hakuto parecia ter se dado bem com ela.

- Hei venham aqui em baixo! – Hajime reconheceu o homem de cabelos brancos como Hatake Kakashi.

Sasame notou Naruto sentado com Hinata ao seu lado. Sua madrinha lhe fitou sorridente, a garota encarou aquilo como um gesto para encoraja-la. Provaria a todos que era tão forte como Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura, a determinação do fogo estava em suas veias no final das contas.

- Como muitos de vocês passaram para a terceira etapa, teremos que fazer uma preliminar. – Kakashi fitava seu livro Icha Icha Paradise enquanto falava. – Iremos sortear as lutas, estejam preparados.

Os gennins o fitavam com os olhos arregalados, todos estavam com pouco chacka. Jiraya encarou Sasame e Yushiro, ele sabia que seus companheiros eram fortes, ele teria que provar isso também. Todos olharam o enorme quadro acima de suas cabeças, esperando a primeira luta a ser anunciada.

_Hyuuga Hajime X Haruno Sasame_

Hajime sorriu aquela era uma ótima oportunidade para tirar aquela garota estupida de seu caminho. Olhou para os seus companheiros que o desejaram boa sorte. Sasame assentiu para Jiraya e Yushiro, ela sabia o quanto eles estavam preocupados com ela. Ela não perderia o controle.

- Comecem. – Kakashi disse.

- Sugiro que desista Haruno. – Hajime falou convencido cruzando os braços.

- Desistir? Essa é uma palavra que não consta no meu vocabulário. – Sorriu arrogante para ele.

- Vai constar no momento que você perder para mim. – O byakugan estava ativo em seus olhos.

- Veremos usuratonkachi.

.

Naruto olhou para Hinata sorrindo.

- Sem dúvida ela é filha do teme.

.

Raiva era mais do que notável nos olhos de Hajime, ele correu na direção de Sasame tentando a acertar com Hakke Hyakunijuuhasshou. A garota sabia o suficiente sobre aquela técnica para saber que se passasse de raspão ela já estaria encrencada.

Um dos golpes passou cinco centímetros ao lado de seu rosto, algo muito arriscado. Sasame deu três mortais no ar antes de pousar de pé, como um gato. Respirou fundo, tinha que poupar seu chacka para um golpe final. Sem dúvida ter invocado o duas caldas lhe fez muito mal.

- Seu pai não te ensinou que é covardia bater em uma garota? – Ela tentava não demostrar seu cansaço.

- Talvez. – lhe mostrou um sorriso cruel. – Mas o seu não te educou em nada... Oh claro, erro meu. Esqueci que você é uma bastarda.

Silêncio se fez no local. _Droga! Ele não deveria ter dito isso!_ Yushiro pensou. Aquele sem dúvida era o calcanhar de Aquiles de Sasame. Ele viu a companheira fechar as mãos em punhos e serrar os olhos, um chacka roxo a envolveu. Aquilo não era um bom sinal.

- Eu devo ter ouvido errado... – A garota se fez de inocente.

- Você ouviu certo... Bastarda!

Sentiu o impacto da parede em suas costas. _Mas... Como?_ Hajime só viu Sasame parada metros a sua frente com as mãos em punhos. Arregalou os olhos. A garota estava com olhos escarlates, aquilo não podia ser verdade. Eles deveriam estar extintos!

- Meça suas palavras, perdedor. – Falou entre dentes. – Da próxima vez eu não vou pegar tão leve com você.

- Isso é...?

- Sim. – Sorriu debochada.

Ele se pós de pé novamente, Hajime tinha pensado que a garota só tinha pose, mas pelo visto não era bem assim. _Ótimo._ Pensou. Afinal aquela seria só mais uma de suas grandes conquistas, seu pai veria o quanto ele era habilidoso, muito melhor do que seu primo Jiraya ou a namoradinha dele, Sasame.

- Sua raça deveria estar extinta. – Disse arrogante.

Todos que assistiam a luta estavam sem intender nada. Afinal, sobre que diabos aqueles dois estavam falando? Provavelmente só o Hokage, sua esposa e Kakashi sabiam do que se tratava. O Hatake serrou os olhos. Então os boatos eram verdadeiros, no dia que Sakura entrou em coma sua filha despertou o sharingan.

- Você não deveria acreditar em tudo que as pessoas dizem. – Tirou uma mecha do seu cabelo negro do rosto.

- Talvez... Mas algumas coisas são verdade. – Hajime falou. – Como o fato de que o byakugan é melhor que o sharingan.

Os gennins arregalaram os olhos. Os Uchiha haviam sido extintos, aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Jiraya fechou as mãos na barra de ferro do parapeito. Ele odiava seu primo Hajime, ele adorava manipular as pessoas. Jamais admitia perder, sempre quis ser o melhor. Não tinha herdado nada de seus pais, Neji e Tenten.

- Cala a boca! – O loiro gritou. – Sasame-chan faz esse idiota beijar o chão!

Hinata arregalou um pouco os olhos, não esperava essa atitude de seu filho mais velho. Ela sempre soube da rixa entre Hajime e Jiraya, mas tinha imaginado que era algo infantil, que já havia passado. Naruto segurou delicadamente a mão da esposa, ele pode ver como aquela atitude tinha a afetado.

Hajime riu debochado, revirando os olhos em seguida. Era notável o amor de seu patético primo de segundo grau, pela garota de olhos verdes a sua frente. Ela era bonita, isso ele não poderia negar, mas era valente de mais. Aos seus olhos garotas eram seres que deveriam ser indefesos, ficar ajudando em casa, não ser uma ninja.

Sasame fez um coque frouxe em seus cabelos, fechando os olhos por um segundo. Quando os abriu estavam verdes novamente, ela tinha que poupar chacka se não controlasse sua raiva poderia se descontrolar e deixar as essências dos bijuus a dominarem. Talvez algo apreendera a algum tempo seria útil agora. Sorriu de canto, ela iria fazer aquele garoto esnobe se arrepender de todas as suas palavras.

- Acho que eu vou ter o prazer de tirar esse sorriso estupido do seu rosto. – Hajime se colocou em posição de luta novamente.

- Você fala de mais. – Respirou profundamente, se concentrando nos movimentos do seu adversário.

Hajime veio rapidamente na direção dela, que não desviou os olhos dele por um segundo sequer. Em um momento ela estava em sua frente, e no outro ela havia desaparecido, fora rápido de mais para que notasse. Arregalou os olhos ao sentir um chacka a suas costas. Quando se virou, era tarde de mais.

Sasame colocou a mão direita no chão, tomou impulso e deu um chute certeiro no garoto. Ele foi jogado no ar, Sasame o seguiu ficando as suas costas. Lhe golpeou com uma sequência perfeita de chutes, quando ele estava próximo ao chão ela lhe chutou no estômago. Gritando em seguida:

- Shishi Redan! Shannaro! [N/a: Combo do leão! Toma Isso!].

O golpe levou Sasame contra a parede. Ela tossiu um pouco de sangue, se ajoelhando em seguida concentrando chacka em sua mão direita a colocando em cima do peito. Ela já estava com pouca energia, mas aquele golpe tinha lhe gastado boa quantidade dela.

Pelo canto do olho pode ver Hajime sangrando, mas ainda sim tentando se levantar. _Baka!_ Pensou ela. Sasame sabia que ele estava tão acabado quanto ela, mas ambos eram cabeças duras de mais para se deixarem perder. Ficou de pé suas madeixas negras insistiam em tapar sua visão. Colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha, sem desviar os olhos do garoto.

"_Hei... Qualquer um de vocês ai dentro, me emprestem um pouco do seu chacka. Não se façam de surdos, sei que são capazes de me ouvir. Nibi, onegai?"_ Aos poucos a garota se sentiu um pouco mais forte, não queria abusar daquele poder obscuro. Se não tomasse cuidado, poderia se perder dentro da escuridão... Assim como aconteceu ao seu pai.

Hajime ativou seu byakugan, tentaria acertá-la com o Hakke Hyakunijuuhasshou novamente. Não falharia dessa vez, faria aquela estúpida garota ser humilhada. A fitou segurando o braço direito, ela também tinha ativado seu doujutsu. A luta tão aguardada por tantos outros estava finalmente acontecendo, algo que muito pensaram que jamais aconteceria novamente. Byakugan versus Sharingan.

Correu na direção dela, vendo-a fazer o mesmo. Pode notar uma luz azul similar a raios saia da mão de sua inimiga. Finalmente provaria que era o mais forte. Era um Hyuuga não perderia para uma garota.

Os que estavam os assistindo viram o encontro dos fortes golpes acontecer rápido demais, fitaram tudo já para Hajime e Sasame, tudo parecia ocorrer lentamente da mesma forma que uma câmera lenta. As grandes massas de chacka se chocaram com uma força devastadora, deixando todos os presentes preocupados.

- Hakke Hyakunijuuhasshou!

- Chidori!

Ela sentiu uma enorme dor em seu corpo, se chocou brutamente contra o chão. Fechou os olhos verdes em agonia, fazendo o maior esforço que pode sentindo todos os seus ossos doendo, começou a tentar se levantar. Não desistiria, iria continuar lutando até que desmaiasse de cansaço. Segurou o braço direito, a parte que mais doía em todo seu corpo, ela mal conseguia ficar ajoelhada.

Viu Hajime quase inconsciente no chão, mas ele também estava tentando se erguer. Sorriu fracamente, pelo visto não era só ela que odiava perder. O garoto acabado se ajoelhara, com as duas mãos apoiadas no chão. Sangue gotejava por todo o corpo dele, desde seu rosto até seus pés. Ele a fitou com uma mistura de curiosidade e ódio.

- Como uma bastarda como você conseguiu? Ninguém jamais sobreviveu a esse golpe. – Hajime disse lenta e pausadamente.

- Eu já te disse usuratonkachi, que não sou uma bastarda. – Sorriu de canto. – Eu passei por muitas coisas difíceis durante toda minha vida, na minha infância não convivi com minha mãe porque ela entrou em coma para me proteger. Não tive muito contato com meu pai porque se as pessoas descobrissem que ele estava vivo, e ainda por cima tinha uma filha, Okaa-san e eu iríamos correr enorme perigo. Tsunade-sama me ensinou a não desistir, sempre lutar por meus objetivos, me tornar forte.

- Não foi por isso...

- Sabe Hajime... – Sasame o encarou séria. – Eu aprendi desde pequena que no mundo ninja não existem perdedores ou vencedores, mas sim pessoas lutando por suas ideias. Eu pude ver nos seus olhos o grande preconceito que tem por eu ser uma kunoichi, o quanto quer ser o mais forte. Você está errado nessas coisas, porque só nos tornamos verdadeiramente fortes quando queremos proteger as pessoas que amamos... Não para se exibir e humilhar os outros.

- Tudo que você está dizendo é tolice... –Hajime limpou o sangue que escorria de sua boca.

- Eu tenho pena de você. – Sasame serrou os olhos tirando os cabelos do rosto. – Você não quer abrir à mente para realidade em que vivemos. Pessoas morrem diariamente por causa de guerras, batalhas, disputas de poder. Querem mostrar ao mundo quem é o mais forte, querem se vingar das pessoas por algum motivo... Mas se teve algo que eu realmente aprendi com meu pai, cujo qual eu tenho milhões de motivos para odiá-lo, mas o amo... É que vingança não te leva a nada, só deixa a escuridão te consumir. E quando você abrir os olhos esperando que todo o poder que conseguiu te trouxesse felicidade irá ver que tudo foi uma perda de tempo. Porque o que você sempre precisou sempre esteve diante de seus olhos, apenas não foi capaz de ver.

Hakuto fitava o irmão mais velho. Sasame estava certa em tudo que dizia. Ela sabia o quanto seu irmão era machista, tinha preconceito com ela própria por ser garota. Hakuto sabia que seu irmão sairia vem dessa, esperava que ele abrisse os olhos para a realidade, assim como Sasame havia dito. Talvez assim, ele poderia voltar a ser o seu querido irmão novamente ao contrário do idiota de agora. Viu Sasame se por de pé, sem dúvida ela não iria desistir.

- Dou essa luta como encerrada. – Kakashi disse, sorrindo por debaixo da máscara. – Haruno Sasame, você passou para próxima etapa.

Deixou-se cair, antes que caísse no chão sentiu braços quentes a envolverem. Aquele cheiro de grama e mar lhe era familiar, apertou o casaco laranja do garoto entre seus dedos finos. Olhou para os olhos azuis safira sorrindo verdadeiramente, assim como Haruno Sakura havia lhe ensinado. Escorou a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo-se ser carregada.

- Descanse um pouco... – Sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Você foi demais.

- Arigatou, Jiraya-kun.

Ele a colocou se sentou a deitando com a cabeça em seu colo. Keiko e Yue estavam indo ver como a garota estava, mas foram parados por Yushiro. O ruivo sorriu de canto balançando a cabeça, ele apontou para os dois. Nada foi necessário ser dito, os irmãos Sabaku entenderam a situação.

* * *

**N/a:**

São exatamente 01:48 da madrugada do dia 30/11 aniversário da minha melhor amiga. É meio bizarro a criatividade ter pintado quando eu cheguei do curso de inglês, ter jantado, batido boca com a minha irmã caçula, coisas da rotina. Eu deveria estar estudando pra alguma prova que eu não me lembro exatamente do que (bêbada de sono), ou fazendo meu trabalho de artes. Mas cá estou eu... ¬¬

Well, várias pessoas acessaram a pagina do ultimo capitulo, fora o povo que add em alertes e favoritos... Mas poucas gatinhas comentaram, não culpo vocês eu demorei um século para postar, mas esse não foi tanto... mal deu 2 semanas, eu nem ia postar agora porque a criatividade não vinha, mas já que ela veio ta ai o capitulo.

Sobre Just Me... Eu to trabalhando no epilogo, eu quero deixar ele bem BIG, por isso vai demorar um tempinho para ele ser postado. Between Truths and Lies foi atualizada, escrevi grande parte do capitulo no domingo... Acho que a semana começou bem (fora a prova de matemática valendo 15 pontos, e o trabalho de historia q eu me ferrei na segunda) minha inspiração ta vindo com tudo! o/

Só tenho mais que dizer muitos thanks pelas reviews, se elas vierem em maior quantidade dessa vez o próximo capitulo vem maior e mais rápido ok?

Ok... It's is.

Thanks:

**Bela21**

**Fipa-chan**

Kisses

Ps: n/a finalizada as 01:58am de 30/11


End file.
